Double Possession
by Animal Luvr 4 Life
Summary: Here's a slashy little piece I wrote for a Live Journal community a while back. The Miz and John Morrison decide to try to ruin one of Batista's matches, only to get a taste of their own medicine after. Enjoy!
1. Intro

A/N: This is a slashy little piece I wrote in on Live Journal one day, which involves Batista having complete control over the Miz and John Morrison. I did change it up a bit if anyone who was on LJ reads it here and notices something different about it...if you don't like slash, then don't read it. If you do like it, feel free to review!! Also, let me know if I should continue this as a story or just leave it as it is!!

They always seemed to know when to cause the Animal trouble...

That night, Batista had been involved in a match with his opponent, who just happened to be DJ Gabriel. Suddenly, John Morrison's music had begun to play, interrupting the current match, and he and the Miz, the pompous duo they were, decided to enter the arena.

But they weren't alone, as they were armed with kendo sticks—they were hellbent on beating the Animal senseless with the weapons in their hands.

Batista cast them an angry glare as he signaled for a microphone. "You're not going to hit me with those," he challenged, one foot on Gabriel's chest as he spoke.

"Oh, yeah?" Morrison asked. "Says who, Big Dave?"

"I do," Batista snarled. "And because if you know what's good for you, you WON'T be stupid and mess my match up. And, if you continue to interrupt my match, I'm going to break those sticks over your heads!"

Miz and Morrison looked at each other, and the two burst out laughing.

Batista then felt himself growing more and more furious. "Keep laughing, bitches," he said, staring them down, an eerie animalistic look in his eyes. "Because when I'm done with you, you'll be MINE."

This in turn made his would be assailants leap into the ring and attack. However, they never got to use the weapons they brought with them.

The match was officially over, with Batista taking the win with a Batista Bomb to Gabriel, who had to be carried out the ring by a referee.

That left Batista with "Be Jealous." However, he was a LOT smarter than them, and he took each stick and cracked them over his muscled legs.

"Run, John, run!!" Miz shouted.

It was way too late for Morrison, though. "Right behind you, Mike," Morrison shouted, but was cut off by Batista, who had grabbed him and speared him into a turnbuckle. Then he grabbed Miz as well, tossed him into Morrison, and began to choke the shit out of them. Moments later, he began to grow tired of choking them, and he tossed them out of the ring in disgust.

A dazed and confused Miz and Morrison, who were also frightened beyond belief, began to collect their thoughts and ran to the back to escape the wrath of an already angry Animal.

Batista looked on, laughing as he watched the scared looks on their faces. He signaled for the microphone again.

"As I said," he reminded them as they ran, "you two will be MINE."

A while later, "Be Jealous" was back in their locker room, tending to their injuries.

"Oh, my God," Miz cried. "My hair. That bastard ruined my hair."

"Mine too," Morrison complained. Suddenly, he heard a noise. "What was that?" he asked, looking around.

"What was what?" Miz asked. "I didn't hear anything."

Little did they know that Batista had slipped into their locker room. Boy, were they in for a surprise. He let out a laugh as he watched them look around in fear.

"Dude," Miz said. "I don't remember leaving that door open."

"Neither did I," Morrison said.

"That's because I did it," a voice said.

Both men turned around in fear.

Batista stood behind them, two collars in his hand. "I told you I wasn't done with you yet," he growled. "And I did say you two were going to be MINE."

Miz ran to the door and tried to open it, only to find it was locked.

"Somebody let us out of here!" Morrison howled.

"Not going to happen," Batista hissed, grabbing them by their necks. "Now shut up and put your collars on."

Both men quietly did as they were told and put the collars on.

"Good. Now let's finish what we started, shall we?" Batista asked.

"Wha-what was that?" John stammered.

Batista's smile confirmed that something bad was going to happen to them. "Beating the shit out of you," he replied, grabbing them by their collars. The next few minutes was spent by him continuing to beat them senseless, kicking and punching as he went.

When they came to a few hours later, both Miz and Morrison found themselves in not theirs, but someone else's hotel room.

That someone else was none other than the Animal himself, Batista.

Not only that, they were bound and gagged, rendering them unable to move and speak.

"Ah, my pretty darlings," Batista greeted them. "You're awake. Welcome to my room, or my playground, as you're going to be calling it." He removed the gags and chains as he spoke.

"You can't do this!" Miz shouted.

"Oh, but I can. You see, you made me mad tonight. Nearly ruining my match and all. And, of course, I'm the most dominant male here, so why not find two bitches to control?" he asked, running his hands through John's hair.

"We have no choice, do we?" Morrison asked, trying his hardest not to give in to Batista's advances.

"No choice. Now come here," the Animal said, settling himself in a chair.

"Yes, Master," they said, looking down at the floor.

"Look at me when you're talking. And you're going to have to move a bit faster," he said, pulling them to him. "On your knees, my pets. You're going to be sucking me off right now. So, start sucking, my bitches."

"Yes, Master," they said. Both were reluctant at first, but seconds later, they were taking turns sucking and deep throating the Animal's large, meaty cock as well as taking special care to run their tongues along his balls, which made Batista shudder with pleasure.

"Oh, God that feels good," Batista growled. "More, my pets, more." He reached down to stroke each of his pets' throbbing cocks. "That feels real good, my dears. Don't stop."

This continued until Morrison felt himself being pulled up to face his master. "Master?" he asked.

Batista placed a finger to his lips. "Shh," he whispered. "This'll only hurt a bit."

"What are you going to do to me?" Morrison asked.

"Marking my territory, of course," Batista replied, biting down on his shoulder. "Now, back down to sucking me. Mike, you're next."

Miz straightened himself and faced him. "As you wish," was all he said.

That earned him a pat on the head from Batista. "Good boy," he murmured, biting his shoulder as well. "Back down you go."

Again, the cock sucking contest between the tag team partners continued, until Batista decided to put to good use a plan he had been working on. "You can stop now," he said.

"Do we have to? We were having fun," Miz complained.

"For now, yes. But no worries. I have an idea that I want to try. John, come here," his master called.

"Yes, Master," he replied.

"Stand right there. Mike, make yourself useful and play with yourself while I have some fun with John," came the order.

"Of course, Master," Miz replied, his hands stroking his cock.

Batista got out of his chair and stood behind Morrison. "Hm, what a perfect ass you have," he murmured, slapping the trembling man's ass with his hand. "All nice and round, and probably tight too," he growled. "Bend over," he ordered.

"Of course, Master," Morrison replied, obeying the command.

"Good boy, John. I knew it was possible to dominate you. You know what I'm going to do now?" he asked.

"No, Master," Morrison answered.

"Well, I was thinking that I could do this," Batista purred, running his hand over Morrison's ass again. Then he slid the other hand over his cock, lightly pumping it as he played with it. "Tell me how it feels, John," he purred again.

"Mmm, Master," Morrison groaned. "It feels so good."

However, Batista wasn't satisfied with the answer he was given. "Is it?" he asked. "Tell me the truth."

Morrison's answer remained the same. "It's wonderful, Master."

"You want me to keep doing this?"

"Oh, God. Please fuck me, I feel like I'm going to explode!"

The Animal laughed at the last reply. "As you wish, John," he replied, turning him around and shoving him onto the bed. "As you wish," he added, pushing his cock inside him.

Just then, Miz began to stare at them as he continued to stroke himself. "When's it going to be my turn, Master?" he whined.

"Keep whining and you won't get anything," Batista barked at him.

"Sorry, Master. I was just wondering."

"I will get to you soon, chickadee—I promise," came the reply. "I want to play with John a while longer," he murmured.

"Okay," Miz said, going back to stroking himself. "I can wait."

Another laugh escaped Batista's lips. "Good boy," he murmured. "Almost done," he whispered, continuing to thrust into Morrison.

"Ooh, God." Morrison's cries turned into whimpers. "God, yes. Master, I'm about to—."

The Animal's eyes began to darken. "I know exactly what you're about to do. Not yet, though. A little bit more," he said, thrusting deeper inside him.

"No," Morrison whimpered. "I need to—now. Please, Master."

"Just a while longer, my pet," Batista cooed. "I have to make sure you're ready for me first," he said, letting out a growl as he released jet after jet of his cum into Morrison. "Now you can go," he whispered.

Morrison let out a wail as he shot his wad all over Batista's chest and stomach. "Ahh," he moaned before he passed out.

"Aww," Batista murmured. "My poor baby—I think I tired him out." He pulled out of his sleeping pet and turned his head around to face Miz, who was still playing with himself. "Come here, Michael," he growled.

"Coming, Master," Miz replied.

"What would you like to do?" Batista asked him. "Oh, never mind," he said, pulling Miz to him and literally throwing him on the bed. "I want to do the same thing I did to John."

"Whatever you want, Master," Miz replied.

"Good, because I was going to anyway," Batista said, a smirk on his face. He bent him over and did the same thing he did to Morrison. He slapped Miz's ass. "Do you like that?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," Miz replied.

"Good," Batista grunted. "Or this?" His hand explored Miz's hard cock. "Mmm," he grunted again. "Someone's been making sure they were hard for me."

"Of course, Master," Miz replied. "Please don't torture me anymore. Hurry and fuck me, please!" he shouted.

"Not yet. I want to play with this some more," came the reply. "Just a bit more." Batista lightly squeezed Miz's cock again. "Not till I say when."

"Please?" Miz whined.

"No!" Batista growled at him. "Not till I say so." He squeezed his cock even harder. "Wait until I say so."

"Of course, Master," Miz said, looking away.

"Poor baby," Batista purred. "I'll let you—soon. Right now, I want to have my fun."

"I'm sorry, Master," Miz began. "I was being rude."

"It's okay," Batista murmured, a smile on his face. "I know you want me to rip you up. Hm, might as well now, since my pet wants me to take him now." He plunged his cock inside Miz. "Scream for me, my pet."

Miz let out a wail as Batista began thrusting inside him. "Harder," he begged.

He was met with a growl from his master and a volley of hard thrusts. "God, that feels good," Batista growled, his eyes continuing to darken.

Suddenly, Miz let out a groan. "I'm gonna cum," he moaned. Without another word, he climaxed—just as Batista was doing the same. Then he passed out shortly after.

Batista looked down at Miz, who was now fast asleep. "Poor babies," he whispered. "There's going to be plenty of that from now on," he said, pulling out of Miz and heading to the bathroom to clean himself off. When he came back, he tucked them into bed and headed off to bed soon after, a smile on his face as he slept.


	2. The Pets Will Play

A/N: Since there were a few requests to make this piece into a story, here it is: the first chapter of _Double Possession_. Also, while in OVW, JTG was known as the Neighborhoodie, so I figured to mention that here. Enjoy!!

Chapter 1- The Pets Will Play...

Dave Bautista wasn't the only one who had a pet or two—in other words, there were some other members of the WWE who had their own pets.

Triple H had one of his own—which happened to be Tyson Kidd, the newbie on ECW. Randy Orton had both Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels had Evan Bourne and Matt Hardy, while the Undertaker had Jeff Hardy all to himself. John Cena had two of his own as well—Cryme Tyme, for that matter—they were also his insurance policy during his matches. As for JBL, who never wanted to be left out of the loop, he had both Edge and the newly returned Christian as his own pets.

There was even a name for this group: the Pet Society. When there were days off, the Pet Society would meet up at one of the others' houses. This time, they were going to be back in Tampa—the group retreat was at Batista's, since he was supposed to initiate his new pets—and Triple H was going to initiate Tyson as well.

Besides packing their bags to prepare to head to Tampa, the next morning was spent by Batista teaching his pets how to be obedient towards him as well as the other masters and their pets. He had a motto that he hoped they would keep in their minds when they were going to do something: "Follow what you are told. That way you won't be in any trouble and there will be no reason for you to suffer," was what he told them. He taught them this motto over and over again, to make sure they had it down packed.

"Master," Miz began, "I don't know if this is a dumb question, but what if we're told to do something by one of the other pets' masters?"

Dave smiled at the question. "Michael," he said. "Come here."

Miz crawled over to him. "Yes, Master?" he asked.

"That wasn't a dumb question. In fact, let's say that Cena asks you to do something, because he has Shad and/or JTG doing something else for him. He could have you do anything, ranging from making sure his nails are trimmed or something. You simply say that you will do it, but I have to make sure that my master's tasks are done first. That is all."

Morrison had a question of his own. "What if we're afraid of the other masters?" he asked, crawling over to Batista.

"Again, a very good question," Batista answered. "The only one I think you have to be afraid of would be Taker. He has some very sick ways of treating his pet, as you can see. I don't exactly know what he does to Jeff, but that boy takes everything he is handed and does it without a problem. That is what I like to see with you two."

"I have another question, Master," Miz said. "Say that all the pets are busy doing what you all need us to do. Do we get a time to relax?"

"Of course," Batista murmured. "I'm not going to work you that hard. You relax when I do—and I know what you're thinking. Just because JBL works E & C all that much, it doesn't mean I'm going to do the same."

Miz and Morrison sighed in relief. They now felt they were at ease, especially because they heard stories about how JBL treated Edge and Christian. Somehow, they felt that Batista would be the same way with them, especially since he had beaten them both into stupidity the night before for messing up his match.

Then again, Batista was always able to sense uneasiness from a mile away. "Everything will be okay," he said, patting their heads. "I won't let harm come to you, I promise. You're my pets, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Now, let's get a move on, since we have a plane to catch."

"We'll get your bags, Master," Morrison said, picking up his and one of Batista's bags, while Miz did the same. "You just sit up here and wait for us to get back. And there's coffee brewing in the coffeemaker—I'll have Mike clean it after you're done."

"Good boys," their master said. He walked over to the machine and poured a cup of the steaming liquid into a mug. "This is going to be interesting."

As his pets took the bags down to the lobby, they ran into Cryme Tyme. "Hey, guys," Shad greeted them, nodding his head—since his hands were full with his and their master's bags.

"Hey, guys," Miz said.

"Hey," Morrison replied.

"So," Shad began, "is it true? You're really Batista's new pets?"

"Yeah—we tried to mess up a match of his, and we wound up being his pets," Morrison said. "I think we're going to be okay."

"Aww," JTG said, putting down the bags in his hands. " We originally were helping John with his matches. But when we wound up being his pets, I was afraid that he was going to be super hard with us. But then he turned out to be a real sweetheart."

"How so?" Morrison asked.

"Well, the one time he had a match with Jibble," Shad murmured. "The time we went and smashed the bastard's limo—well, let's just say that John took a liking to us and wanted to keep us—all to himself. We like serving him, so to say."

"So," Miz said. "We're going to eventually like being the pets of the almighty Animal."

"Yes," JTG replied. "You're like royalty, since Dave is king over all our masters. He decides what happens to you if you mess something up with the other masters—they don't. And if they get out of line, he deals with it. You should be proud to be his."

"I think we are lucky," Miz said. "What do you think, John?"

"I think so too, but part of me regrets messing up the match. What if he had lost? We would still be his pets, but we would have gotten it worse," Morrison explained.

"Man, stop worrying," a voice behind them said. "What matters is that Dave has you two around, like I have these two lugs."

All four pets turned around to face John Cena, who had decided to take a stroll down to the lobby. "Good morning, boys. I see you already know my pets," he said in his unforgettable Boston accent.

"Good morning, Master Cena," Miz said, nudging Morrison, who blinked and collected himself.

"Good morning, Master Cena," Morrison replied.

"How's King Batista doing?" he asked them.

"Relaxing with a cup of coffee," Miz answered.

"As always. As for me, I decided to come down and get a Sports Illustrated," John said. "But I don't condone non interaction with the other pets, so I'm glad you all are getting acquainted. Here, Shad. Take this, and get yourselves some breakfast. I will let Dave know you're hanging with his boys—so no worries." He handed him a $100 bill.

"Wow," Morrison whispered. "You're right. He is a sweetheart."

"We told you so," JTG whispered back.

"You heard him," Shad said to them. "Let's go get some breakfast. I'm hungry anyway."

Meanwhile, Cena walked back upstairs. Stopping at Batista's door, he knocked before he entered.

"Come in."

"Dave! Buddy," John began. "What's up?"

"Not much, John. What brings you up here?" Batista asked.

"Nada. My boys and your boys are having breakfast. However, I see you've been teaching Mike and John to be obedient pets."

"At least they're eating something, I think they were afraid after last night that I was going to starve them," Batista murmured. "Take a seat."

"Love to." John pulled up a chair. "So, is it true? Your pets were acquired because of a match?"

"Yep," Batista smiled. "They thought they could beat me—so _I _beat them—and collared them at the same time."

"Damn, fucker. That must have been something else."

"But it was, dear, sweet John. They would have gotten worse if they made me lose the match," Batista continued.

"What did you do to them after the match? I mean, after the collaring and all. Did you fuck them like the animal you are?" John asked.

"Hell yeah—and they passed the fuck out after. I took them as hard as they could stand. I made them cum when I wanted them to. Before that, of course, they sucked me off like it was the last piece of meat left over from a steak dinner at IHOP. It was brutal, yet satisfying. And I'm sure they liked it too, since I heard no complaints," Batista replied.

"Hm. Sounds like when I made Shad and JTG my pets," John said. "I remember congratulating them on beating the shit out of JBL's limo. And then I made them each ride me as well as suck me off afterwards to celebrate. But of course, I'm not you, so I wasn't going to resort to your animalistic tendencies to break them in. But I did whip them for a while—just for the hell of it. That was fun. Then, after all that, they drew me a bath and took turns washing me down."

"Ohh," Batista groaned. "Kinky—I should make those two I have do that for me."

"Maybe tomorrow night, after the initiation," John said. "When it's just you and them alone. Then make them fuck, right in front of you, while you're stroking yourself. That's what I usually do."

"You and your sick mind," Batista laughed. "But, then again, that doesn't sound too bad."

"No," John said. "I believe it's Randy and Hunter that have the sick minds. Not me."

"Yes, you do," Batista argued. "You follow behind those two sometimes. I don't know what Randy has Ted and Cody do for him, but sometimes, it's not normal."

"Sometimes," John argued back. "He gives me pointers for making sure to keep the Neighborhoodie and his pal in check. Randy is good for advice sometimes. How do you think I became such a nice guy?"

Batista snickered. "Because he hears voices in his head, and they somehow talk to you."

"Oh, very funny," John growled.

"You know I'm right. And Randy has softened, but that's fine. He still has his pets in line."

Meanwhile, their pets were still down in the lobby, finishing off their breakfast, as Ted, Cody, Matt, and Evan came walking towards them.

"Howdy," Evan greeted them.

"Hey," the other three greeted.

"Hey," Miz, Morrison, Shad, and JTG all replied.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Not much—just finishing breakfast—that Cena paid for," Morrison said.

"That was nice of him, especially to treat King Dave's pets," Cody said. "Randy usually doesn't bother to let us get breakfast, he usually buys it for us and we all sit in our room and eat with him."

"The same with Shawn," Evan said. "He doesn't want anyone ogling his pets, right, Matty?"

"Yep," Matt agreed. "He says it's not right for some other man and/or woman to try to fondle us—unless they want to lose their hands."

"Wow," Miz said. "Is Shawn really like that?"

"He can be," Evan replied. "We'll have to explain one day. We have to get back upstairs in a minute. We're only down here to get Shawn and Randy some Starbucks."

"That is another thing with Randy," Cody explained. "If he doesn't have a London Fog latte in his hands, he's irritable. It's like him suffering from PMS—except he's not a girl."

"And Shawn can't go a day without his Mocha frappucino," Matt said. "He needs it, or else it's more than irritability. Let's go, guys. I don't want to get whipped for not getting the Starbucks."

"Yeah. We'd better go, we'll see you all at the initiation," Ted said as he and his companions headed towards Starbucks.

"And I think we should all head up to your room and see if our masters are ready to go," Miz said. "Don't you think so?"

"I have to agree," Shad murmured. "You have no idea what those two are talking about."

"Wait a minute," JTG said. "He said he was going to be in your room talking to King Dave. So we'd better go with you and see if there is anything else we need to do."

"Hm," Morrison murmured. "That makes sense."

John and Dave were still talking when their pets came back. "Everything okay?" Batista asked Miz and Morrison.

"Of course, Master," they replied.

"The same goes for you two," John said to his pets.

"Everything's good, Master," JTG replied.

"Good," Batista said. "Shall we go, then? I'm sure the others are getting antsy."

"I agree with that," John said, smiling. "Come on, you two. I'm going to go check on Randy and his boys."

"We're coming with you," Batista said. "Everything's down in the lobby anyway. All they have to do down there is call for the car."

"Excuse me, Master," Morrison cut in. "I already called the car for everyone."

"Wow. You really have them trained," John muttered.

Batista laughed. "I did, didn't I? You could learn something from me."

John stuck his tongue at Batista. "Sure, sure, whatever you say," he said, rolling his eyes.

They opened the door to leave—and ran right into Randy, Ted, and Cody. "Come on you guys," Randy snapped. "Trips, Shawn, Taker, and JBL are all downstairs with the other pets. What's taking you so long?"

"We were coming down now," Batista grumbled. "What's the rush? It's my house we're going to anyway. Relax."

"Of course, your Majesty," Randy snickered. "Teddy, you and Cody go downstairs and tell the others we're coming, okay? Hello, John. Hello, Michael," he said to Miz and Morrison, who were sitting on the bed.

"Of course, Master," they said.

"Good morning, Master Orton," Miz and Morrison said in unison.

Randy was stunned. "What exactly did you do that they're so obedient, Dave?" he asked. "Damn."

"Nothing but drills and little tests to see if they were paying attention," was all Batista said. "Shall we go?"

They finally made it down to the lobby, where Ted, Cody, Undertaker, Jeff, Triple H, Tyson, Shawn, Matt, Evan, JBL, Edge, and Christian were waiting for them.

"Time's wasting," was all JBL said. "We have to get out of here—one more stare at my boys, and someone's getting knocked the fuck out with a Clothesline From Hell," he complained.

"Oh, shut up," Shawn muttered. "Like none of us deal with that shit."

"Exactly," Triple H said. "We all deal with it, Layfield. So come off it."

"Will all of you shut up?" Undertaker grumbled. "My poor Jeffro's got a headache—he doesn't need to hear all of you arguing. Did anyone call for the car?"

"My boys did," Batista growled. "So be patient, Mark. Please."

"Of course," was all Undertaker could say. He knew better than to argue.

"See? And look, the car has arrived," John said, pointing to the stretch Hummer that just pulled up to the curb. "Shad, did you check everyone out?"

"Yes, Master," Shad replied.

"Good boy. Let's go, shall we?" John asked.

"Yeah," everyone said, putting their luggage in the trunk..

"Right on. To the airport, and step on it," Shawn instructed the driver.

"Yes, sir," the driver replied.

Minutes later, the group was on their way to Tampa, where the initiation was going to take place. Every one of the masters were ecstatic, while their pets were...well, let's just say they were happy that there were three new members to welcome into their group.


	3. The Initiation

A/N: Initiation Time!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 2- The Initiation

Once everyone got to Tampa, things were busier than before. Both Dave and Hunter spent the day with Mike, Morrison, and Tyson, teaching them what else they needed to know for the initiation that evening.

"Good boy," Hunter said, patting Tyson's head. "Again, what do you say when the old collar is replaced with the new one?" he asked.

"Well," Tyson began. "I would thank you, of course, for the collar and say that I will take care of it like I took care of the first one. Then I would say that I will promise to never take it off unless you tell me to."

"Michael? John?" Dave called. "What would you say to that?"

"Well," they replied. "We would thank you for the collar as well, and double that promise to take care of the collar and never to take it off unless you have said to do so."

"Dave? Smiling?" Hunter snickered, watching a smile creep up onto Batista's face. "Wow, I thought I would never see the day."

"Respect your elder, Master Hunter, even if it is Master Batista," Tyson reminded him. "This was something else you taught me."

Hunter pondered the thought, and knew his pet was right about that— in truth, Dave was the same age as him, but was a few months older.

Dave burst out laughing. "Hah! I am always telling him that, young one. Good looking out. Go join the others and make sure everything is set for tonight."

"Ah, good—I see you remembered what I taught you the first time—and that is a good sign things will work out here," Hunter replied.

"Of course, Master," Tyson said, excusing himself. "I will make sure to remember everything you say—and obey, of course."

"You have him trained well," Dave said, watching the rest of the pets busying themselves with the preparations for the evening's activities.

"You have those two trained well, too, D," Hunter replied. "They were a good choice."

"I know," Dave replied. "They were so reluctant at first, but when they realized I would have hurt them more, they swallowed their pride and allowed me to take them."

"That was easy," Mark said, walking into the kitchen. "I'm just getting Jeffro some water. Poor baby, he still has his headache."

"Aww," Dave said. "Is he going to be able to sit through the initiation tonight?"

"He will," Mark replied. "He's a trooper, he'll be okay in time—after all, he is the one collaring Mike. He already informed me that he wouldn't miss that for the world."

"What is he doing now?" Dave asked.

"Resting comfortably on a lawn chair," Mark answered. "I told him to take it easy so he would be in better spirits this evening."

"That's a good idea," Randy interrupted. "Cody, Ted—you two get outside and help," he barked at his pets, who were running around behind him finishing up last minute plans.

"Yes, Master," they replied, running outside to offer assistance to the others.

"Sheesh," Randy grumbled. "Those two get to me sometimes. How's Jeff doing?" he asked Mark.

"He's still got the headache he had yesterday," Mark replied. "But he's a fighter, he'll live."

"True," Randy said. "He's collaring Miz tonight during the initiation, is he not?"

"Yep."

"King Dave, who's collaring Morrison?" John asked, walking down the hallway.

"Matt should be," Dave replied. "Where is Shawn anyway?"

"Private show, man," John answered. "He missed spending time with Matt and Evan, so he let them off the hook until later."

Hunter sighed. "Good Lord, I don't know if I want to know what they're doing to him or themselves," he grumbled.

"Chances are, probably making them entertain him," Randy said. "I don't think he wants to do anything to them until after the initiation."

"Makes a LOT of sense," JBL murmured.

"Where were you?" Dave asked.

"Outside, managing the others and talking to Jeff," he said. "Poor boy. I think he didn't get enough sleep the other night," he said to Mark. "You didn't torture him, did you?"

"No," Mark replied. "He told me he didn't sleep well. Let me get this to him and then I'll come back in and talk," he said, heading out towards the patio.

"I like how he babies Jeffro and watches out for him, despite the sick shit he does to him," Hunter murmured. "Now that's love."

"Hmph," JBL snickered.

"Why are you laughing?" Dave asked. "Rumor has it between the pets that you treat Edge and Christian like crap."

"I do NOT," JBL shouted. "Who said that?"

"I'm not telling," Dave replied.

"What the hell is going on here?" JBL continued. "I don't like how I'm being discussed here."

"Master? You okay?" Edge asked, running into the kitchen. "We heard the shouting from the backyard."

"He's fine, Adam," Hunter replied. "We were just teasing him."

"As usual," Mark said. "And as usual, you jump to conclusions, Layfield."

Everyone began laughing.

"I have to agree with that," Shawn said.

Everyone turned around to look at Shawn as he came down the stairs, Matt and Evan in tow.

"We were wondering if you were coming down at some point," Hunter snickered.

"I was going to," Shawn said. "But then I figured we could just stay upstairs and relax. So, that was what we did—I let the boys sleep in a bit late."

"It's a LOT late," Hunter laughed.

"Fuck you, Hunter," Shawn hissed. "They're MY pets, not yours. And if I feel like they need to sleep in, they're fucking sleeping in."

"Whoa," Cena cut in. "Shawnie, no one was accusing you of anything. If anyone is accused of anything—it's Layfield."

"What? He working Edge and Christian too hard again?" Shawn laughed.

"I am NOT doing any such thing!" JBL roared.

"Um, yeah, you are," Hunter said. "Look at them, they look so EXHAUSTED already. Let them take a break."

"Ahem," Dave cleared his throat. "They're almost done. After they put the rest of those chairs up, they can stop."

"Makes sense," Mark said. "I'm going to check on Jeff."

"No need, Master," Jeff said. "I'm fine now. And I already told them all they could stop, since they're done now. I hope that was okay, Master Dave."

"That is fine," Dave said. "I was just about to call you all anyway."

"Wow," Shawn said, laughing. "Then there was no reason to call these two down. Go back and take your nap, you two."

"Of course, Master," Evan said. "Come on, Matty."

As they left, Shawn didn't hesitate to ask about the initiation. "What time are we starting this tonight?"

"Let me see," Dave said, glancing at the kitchen clock. "It's 3:30 now...so how about 6:30? That way we can all eat and relax?"

Everyone glanced at each other. "Sounds good to me," they said.

"Good. Let's just eat dinner now, then relax?" came the next question.

"What's for dinner?" JBL asked.

"Steak," Hunter said. "That's all I could find in this dump," he added, laughing.

"Now that's just wrong. Dave couldn't possibly just have steak in here," Shawn said.

"That is all I had," Dave said. "For once, Hunter was right."

"It's okay," Hunter said. "I had that coming, and it's fine. Dave, I'm sorry for teasing you."

"Shut your yap,"JBL said. "You aren't."

"And how do you know, slave driver?" Hunter shot back. "Methinks you need to tell your boys you're sorry. After all, EVERYONE knows how hard they work."

"Fuck you," JBL growled. "Adam! Jay! Come on, we're going upstairs," he shouted.

"Yes, Master." Upon hearing their master call them, Edge and Christian came running into the room, almost tripping on each other as they ran.

"Well, I'll be," Cena said. "What's gotten into him?"

"Oh, he's just pissed off," Hunter said. "Leave his ass alone."

"Figures," Cena snorted. "Is it time to eat? I have two growing pets here, LOL."

"Yeah. Dinner's done," Dave said. "I would call Shawn again,but I am sure the food cooking will lure him down."

And that it did, for Shawn came back down the stairs in a matter of minutes. "Mmm," he said. "Smells good."

"Never fails," Hunter said, laughing. "Hey Jibble! Get down here...we're about to eat."

"Coming!" came the reply.

Soon enough, everyone had come into the kitchen to have a great dinner.

Finally, the time for the initiation had come. A fire was lit in the backyard, and chairs were placed in a circle around the fire.

"My brothers," Cena said. "We've come today to bring a few good pets into this circle. What do you say to that?"

"Hear, hear!" Dave, Hunter, JBL, Shawn, and Mark said.

"Mike, John, TJ, come forward," Cena continued.

All three walked towards the front. Dave and Hunter looked on in silence.

"What do you three say to being someone else's property?" Cena asked.

"We promise to honor and obey our masters—and never fail to keep ourselves in line," they chorused.

"What do you say to wearing your new collars?" Cena asked again.

"We promise to take care of them as we have taken care of the ones we wear now," Miz, Morrison, and Tyson replied.

"Dave, I think it would be best if you took over," Cena said.

"That I will," Batista answered, taking his place in front of the new pets.

"Before we continue, throw the collars you wear now into the fire. Then, Hunter and I will give you the new ones," Dave instructed.

"Of course, Master," Miz and Morrison replied, quickly removing the collars and tossing them into the fire.

"Yes, Master Batista," Tyson said, also removing his collar and tossed into the fire.

"Good boys. Now get on your knees," Hunter ordered. At that moment, both Hardys and Ted stepped forward to collar the newbies.

"Yes, Master Hunter," they said as their new collars were put on.

"Now stand up and face everyone. Show them all who you belong to," Hunter continued.

Miz, Morrison, and Tyson did as they were told. They stood back up, waiting for the approval of the others.

"Hear, hear!" Shad shouted, followed by the other pets.

"Welcome to our little club, guys," Evan said, patting them on the back. "We'll take good care of you."

Dave cleared his throat. "This ends the initiation. You three are welcome to enjoy the rest of the evening with the others—until there is need for you. But before that, I will need to see my pets—alone."

"Uh oh," JTG said, snickering. "Wonder what they did already?"

That earned him a slap upside his head from his own master. "What was that?" Cena asked.

"Nothing, Master," the Neighborhoodie said, quickly shutting his mouth.

"That's good," Cena said, a laugh escaping his lips.

"Anyway, the rest of you have fun...we'll be back in a few," Batista said, Miz and Morrison following suit.

"Are we in trouble, Master?" Miz asked as they walked to their room.

"No, don't worry—you're not, I just wanted some time alone with you two—to congratulate you for being so good tonight during the initiation. I feel like being a bit bad right now," Dave replied, squeezing their shoulders.

"Oh," Morrison said. "What are we doing, then?"

"This is your night, let me do something for you," came the reply. Both men were suddenly tossed onto their bed. "Strip for me."

They did as they were told—in a matter of minutes, all clothes had been tossed to the side.

"Close your eyes," Dave instructed. "I want to surprise you."

"Yes, Master," they said. Suddenly, both Miz and Morrison began shivering—but it was a good kind of shiver—for Batista's surprise to them was to pleasure them for a bit—then satisfy their desires for the evening.

"In other words, you're _not_ going back down there tonight," he growled as he took each of their hardened cocks into his mouth and began sucking on them, slowly letting his tongue tease the heads as he tasted them. "God, you two taste fucking wonderful," he growled again.

"Mmm," Morrison moaned. "Only for you, Master."

"Oh, God, yes," Miz shouted. "We taste good only for you, Master."

"That's good to hear. Shall I keep sucking or do some fucking instead?" Dave asked.

"God, fuck us—NOW," both pets shouted.

"Hmm, which one should I take first?" Dave wondered aloud.

"Doesn't matter, Master," Morrison said. "Take Mike first, for all I care."

"Take him," Miz replied. "I can wait."

Dave didn't have to think twice. He grabbed Miz and began plowing into him. "Tell me how it feels, little one," he hissed.

"Feels...so...good," Miz shouted.

The remark earned him another bite to the shoulder.

Apparently, there would be many more shoulder bites to come.

They continued at it for a while, until it was decided that Miz had had enough pampering. Miz was allowed to go freshen up, since Dave had somehow changed his mind and decided that they would indeed rejoin the group after all.

It was now Morrison's turn, and the Shaman of Sexy took his turn with no questions asked.

This just left the Animal wondering what the hell made the man underneath him so damn sexy. So, he decided to figure that out on his own.

"My dear, sweet John," Dave murmured between thrusts. "What makes my other pet so sexy?"

"You'll have to find that out on your own, Master," Morrison said, a sly smile on his face.

"Little bitch," Dave laughed. "You would do that to your master?" He flipped him over on his stomach and prepared to enter him from behind as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, Master," Morrison continued to smile as he spoke.

That remark earned him a bite to the shoulder and a few hard thrusts to his backside. "I'm going to have to make you my backdoor bitch then," Dave snickered.

"That is perfectly fine, Master." Morrison's cockiness was beginning to show in his words, and his master was enjoying it.

They finally stopped after an hour. "Go freshen up," Dave instructed.

"Yes, Master," they said.

"I'm going to do the same, so I'll be right here," he said.

"Okay, we'll be done in a minute," Miz said.

"I'm already done," Morrison said.

"Good, so am I," Dave said. "Let's go back downstairs."

The three men went back downstairs and out to the backyard, where everyone turned as they walked outside. "Hey! They're back!" Hunter shouted.

"Bout time," Shawn said. "Thought you had died up there."

"No, I had to talk to them is all," Dave said.

"Talk?" Evan whispered. "Sure they did."

"We'll talk about it later," Miz whispered back.

"Ah, I see—they did _more_ than talk," Matt snickered.

"This I gotta hear," Jeff murmured, playing with a strand of his blue and purple hair.

"Anyway," Morrison said. "We'll talk about it later."

"Good boy," Dave murmured, watching his pets keep their composure as they talked to the others. "I taught them well."

"I think you did," JBL said, walking up to him.

"I second that," Hunter said. "Look at my little boy—he's playing nicely already."

Dave began laughing. "What is with his hair, Hunt? You do that?"

"He did that on his own...or I think Natalya has something to do with it," Hunter joked.

"It was Natalya, Master Hunter," Jeff said.

"How did you know about that?" Hunter asked.

"I was there when she did it," Jeff replied.

"Teej must have been drunk when she did that," Dave said.

"Nope—he was sober," Hunter said. "Or so he says."

"He probably wasn't—and doesn't want to disappoint you by telling you the truth," Dave murmured.

"Interesting, coming from the man whose pet has glitter on his hot abs," JBL snickered.

"The glitter is...sexy, and it's a HUGE turn on," Dave retorted. "Just like Jeff with his face paint."

"That's my baby," Mark said. "I like his face paint," he added, slapping Jeff's ass. "Go play with the others, Jeffro. I'll be out in a bit."

"Of course, Master," Jeff said, excusing himself.

"What were you and your boys doing up there?" Mark asked.

"Celebrating," was all Dave said before they headed back to the patio.


	4. The After Party

A/N: I had to do a naughty yet steamy kitchen scene, I couldn't help it. Enjoy!!

Chapter 3- The After Party

"Yeah, right," Hunter said. "You were feeding into their desires, weren't you?" he asked Dave.

"Hell yeah," Dave replied. "They worked so hard, and they did such a successful job during the initiation, I figured to do something nice for them. Was I wrong?"

"No, you weren't," JBL said. "Giving them the 2 for 1 fuck-and-suck connection! That was genius, if you ask me."

"We didn't," Shawn said.

"Fuck you," JBL retorted.

"No. I don't want to," Shawn shot back. "That's why you have Adam and Jay."

"Good one," Hunter said, giving Shawn a high five.

"Anyway," Mark said. He was sitting on the couch, cradling Jeff's head in his lap. "Either way, the initiation went well. Dave deserved to give his boys some attention. Gives me half a mind to do the same for Jeffro."

"What were you planning?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe a nice bath or something like that. Maybe a snack of some fresh fruit...this boy doesn't get to eat anything really healthy—only those damn Skittles," Mark replied.

"How about both? Prepare the bath, and get some fruit out of the fridge," Dave replied. "I'll get John and Mike to help."

"Would you?" A sleepy Jeff asked. "Master, you're all so nice," he continued.

"Come on, boy," Mark said. "I'm going to put you into bed. Then I'm going to prepare a bath for us while these guys make something for us to eat."

"That's nice," Jeff said as he was lifted off the couch. "Bye, y'all."

"Night, Enigma," they all said.

"He's getting pampered—all like a true prince," Randy said, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Makes me want to do something for Ted and Cody."

"Where are they anyway?" Hunter asked.

"Making out in the pool," Randy said. "I would have stopped them, but no sex for them for a week makes them mad at me—then they don't want to do anything I say and then I'd have to whip them. Randy no want to do that tonight."

"You sound like Jericho," Shawn said. "Me want title match."

"Oh, ha ha," Randy said, laughing. "But you have a point."

"Go get your boys," Dave said. "And do something nice for them, or else I will kill you myself."

"Yes, sir," Randy said, excusing himself. "Cody! Teddy! I have a surprise for you!"

"Where'd he go?" Ted asked as he and Cody came back inside the house.

"Your room," Hunter said. "But, wait a few minutes before you go. You don't want to smell too much like sex."

"Actually," Randy's voice boomed from upstairs. "I do want them to smell like sex. It makes me horny."

"Gah!" JBL said. "Didn't need to hear that."

"Oh, but I did," Cena said, a wicked smile on his face. "Hey! Dude! Want to have some fun with our boys?"

"Hell yeah," Randy shouted. "I smell an orgy—how bout it, Cena?"

"Hm, me and you, Teddy and Cody, and Shad and JTG...now that's what I call a party!"

"Oh, boy," Hunter said. "What have I done?"

"Corrupted minds that were already there," Shawn replied.

Everyone began laughing.

"At least some people are occupied for the evening. What are you and your boys planning to do?" JBL asked Dave.

"After they help Mark with his surprise for Jeff, I figured to give them a surprise of my own," Dave replied.

"Hm, I wonder what that'll be," Hunter snickered.

"Cut that out!" Shawn said, slapping him upside his head.

"Ow!" Hunter shouted. "What was that for?"

"For being such a pervert," Shawn shouted back.

"Anyway," JBL cut in. "I'm going to take care of my babies. And don't worry, I'm not letting them do any work tonight. Just the three of us relaxing with a nice beer and some show on the telly."

"Nice idea," Hunter said. "I think I'll carry a bottle of wine up to my room for TJ and I to share. Shawn, what are you, Evan, and Matt doing?"

"I think I'll put the hot tub to good use," Shawn said.

"Uh oh," Dave and Hunter both said.

"You two are such perverts. We're just going to chill—that's all. Remember, I'm not Cena—or worse—Randy."

"We know, but sometimes we worry about you," Hunter said.

"You should worry about yourself," Shawn retorted.

"Hm," was all Hunter said before heading upstairs.

"I'm going out to the hot tub, everyone else enjoy their evening," Shawn said.

"I'm going upstairs as well," JBL said.

"That leaves me and my boys," Dave said, playfully giving their asses a tight squeeze.

"Master," Morrison giggled. "Can't you wait till we're done?" I don't want to cut myself."

"Too late," Miz snickered.

"Aww, crap," Morrison groaned. A tiny spot of blood suddenly appeared on his finger.

"No worries," Dave said, taking the finger into his mouth.

Morrison began to groan from the sensation he was feeling. "Mmm," he moaned as his master's tongue flicked back and forth on his finger.

"I'll take this up to Master Taker," Miz said. "You two can come up when you're ready."

Dave continued to suck on Morrison's finger. "There," he said. "That should be a bit better," he said, releasing it.

"Thank you, Master," Morrison said. He turned to leave, but was backed into a wall by his master, who began to plant kisses on his shoulder.

"No, you're not going anywhere yet," Dave said.

"Oh, I'm not?" Morrison asked, a sly smile on his face.

"No, my cocky pet," Dave replied. "You've been bad, I think I need to punish you."

"How, Master?" Morrison asked.

"Hm, I don't know," Dave whispered. "Maybe like this?" he asked, turning Morrison around and bending him over as he tore their pants off.

"I think I like this, Master," came the reply.

"Oh, do you?" Dave asked. "Then you'll like this." He spread his pet's legs apart and gently inserted himself inside him. Then he began thrusting like crazy. "Scream for me, my pet," he growled.

"Ahhh—God, yes," Morrison moaned. "Fuck me good, Master. I've been very, very bad."

"You like that, John?" Dave growled. "You like this cock inside you?"

"Oh, hell yes," Morrison shouted.

"Then tell me you like it," Dave groaned.

"Yes, Master, I love when your cock is inside me."

"Good boy. Then I'm going to keep punishing your ass, my pretty."

They kept at it for about another hour, then Dave pulled out when he saw Morrison's head slump onto the counter.

"Oh, well," Dave whispered. "This is how I'll get Mike tomorrow night." He carried Morrison upstairs and tucked him into bed, then settled himself into bed, falling asleep to the sounds of Randy and Cena making out in the next room.


	5. The Next Day

Chapter 4- The Next Day

Even though the initiation was the main reason all of the Pet Society was in Tampa, they received text messages from Vince saying they were on break for the next two weeks early the next morning.

Cena and Randy were the first two to receive their texts. Waking up next to each other was all these two wanted, while getting some time off was the next thing to cross their minds.

"Mmm," Randy groaned, sinking his nose into his friend's neck. "Damn you smell good."

John let out a laugh. "Don't I always?"

"Hm, let me think—NO," Randy snickered.

"Fuck you," John retorted.

"Again?" Randy replied. "We must have fucked at least 10 times last night. How is your beanpole still hard?"

"It's a Boston thing," came the reply. "Now take it like a bitch and bring your ass here."

Randy crawled onto the bed and began laughing.

"What?" John asked him.

"Wonder if Dave heard anything last night," he said, still laughing.

"I did," Dave growled, banging on the wall. "And I was jealous too."

"You were not," Randy yelled back.

"How would you know? You two were fucking like rabbits."

"Wanna join?" John asked, smirking.

"No—who knows what you two have in store for me," Dave replied.

"Oh, nothing I'm sure you haven't had done before," John said.

"Aww," Randy pouted. "Come on, Big Dave. This is your former Evolution stablemate you're talking to here—not some random ho like Jericho."

"True, Chris can be a ho—second, hell no. You and Cena here may plan something completely evil—like burning me with candle wax while the other sucks me dry," Dave said, walking into their room as he spoke.

"Way to spoil the fun," John muttered. "And we wouldn't suck you dry—it's not possible for the Animal to be drained—well, that way."

"Really?" Dave asked. "Afraid to try, Champ? And you, Legend Killer?"

"I'm not scared," Randy replied. Even when they were in Evolution, Randy tried to keep his rather wicked thoughts about doing things to Dave quiet.

"Neither am I, big man," John grumbled, rolling his eyes.

But of course, the Animal had ways of finding out what he wanted to know.

"Is that so?" Dave asked, sliding behind Randy. "Come on, Legend Killer—tell me everything you wanted to do to me—I know you want to."

"Randy, don't you dare tell him anything," John warned.

"You. Hush. Now," Dave growled. "Now, Randy," he continued. "Tell me what your thoughts were—I'm not going to hurt you—until I get you in bed, that is."

John immediately took a seat back on the bed, watching as Randy tried his hardest to not spill the beans.

"Well," Randy began.

"Come on, out with it, Randal. You and I are grown men—spill it," Dave growled.

"I want to fuck you so bad, man. I mean, damn. You're such an animal with whoever you get into bed—so why not try when we all got here?" Randy asked, his voice shaky.

"There, was that so hard?" Dave asked, nibbling on Randy's neck.

"Oh, for the love of God, cut that out," John groaned. "He's mine. Go find Hunter or some one of them weak bastards to fuck."

Dave glared at him. "First of all, no. Hunter? As if. Anyway, I'd rather deal with you both—but you later. I'm taking Randy for a bit now."

"But—," John protested.

"You'll get him back—after I'm done with you both," Dave said, his eyes darkening.

Even John knew not to argue after getting the evil eye from the Animal. "Okay, I guess I'll have to deal with," he said, eyes looking down.

"Good boy," Dave whispered, nibbling his ear. "I'll be back for you later. Meanwhile, have my boys help you out with today's activities. Come on, Legend Killer. Show me why they call you that."

"Of course, Dave," John said.

"Then it's settled," Randy said, smirking as he winked at John. "I'll be back later."

_After I give Dave the time of his life, _he thought wickedly.

"You forget I can read your thoughts," Dave murmured, poking Randy in the ribs. "And I think you had better rethink those thoughts before I make you."

"Damn," Randy muttered. He followed Dave out of the room, his mind completely cleared of all evil thoughts.

Or so he thought.

"Miz, Morrison," Dave called. "You're free to do what you'd like today—but help Cena out first."

"Yes, Master," they said.

"Why is Master with Master Orton?" Miz wondered.

"You know our master—he gets what—or who—he wants," Morrison reminded his partner in crime.

The second he and Dave were alone, Randy shoved Dave onto the bed. "Before I show you anything, I think I want to see why you're such an Animal, Batista."

Dave's eyebrow raised up. "Oh, really?" he teased.

"Yeah. We were stablemates—and the entire time, I wanted to see what I had to work with," Randy replied, slowly removing his boxers.

"My God," Dave said. "You're kidding me—now I know I've met my match," he said, staring at Randy's hardened cock.

"You like, Big Dave?" Randy purred.

"Oh, hell yes," Dave replied, pulling Randy closer to him.

"Well, show me yours, you sex god," Randy said.

"Me? Nah," Dave murmured, gently rubbing Randy's shoulders. "I could never be that way, Legend Thriller."

"I have a confession," Randy said.

"Really? Do tell," Dave said.

"Well, I remember the one time when you decided not to come out with me, Ric, and Hunter after a show—when you said you were going to chill at the hotel," Randy began.

"Ah, yes, when you saw me making out with Kennedy," Dave said.

"Well, I wished that was me. I wanted to be the one who was being dominated to no end—and I was so hard from that," Randy continued, taking a hold of Dave's cock.

"You really want me, huh?" Dave asked, a smile on his face.

"At that point, yes," Randy said.

"Hm, maybe this was why we arranged this," Dave said. "You want me to show you why I'm the Animal, and I want to see why you have those nicknames."

"I think so too," Randy said, getting onto his knees and taking Dave's cock into his mouth. Soon enough, Dave was beginning to fall under the spell Randy's mouth was casting.

"Goddamn," Dave growled. "That's so good, man. Harder."

"As you wish, your Majesty," Randy said between mouthfuls of hard cock.

"Oh, yes, that's so good," Dave groaned, pushing Randy's head down onto his shaft.

"You like?" Randy murmured.

"Oh yeah."

"Want me to continue?" Randy asked.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Dave growled.

Randy took that as a yes and continued to suck off the alpha male of the entire Society. While he did so, he made peace with himself, happy that he told Dave the truth about his wanting him.

"I bet you're enjoying this," Dave murmured.

Randy shook his head as he took Dave's cock out of his mouth. "Yep."

"Good—now come up here and let me show you why I'm called what I am," Dave said.

Randy obeyed and slowly got onto the bed. No sooner did he do so, he felt himself fly onto his back.

When he opened his eyes, Dave was on top of him, slowly bringing him to insanity by sucking and biting on his neck. "Mmm, don't stop," he groaned.

"Please," Dave laughed. "I'm not planning on it."

Randy smiled. "I'm glad for that. Harder, my Animal."

Dave let out a growl as he obeyed the request. "Like that?" he asked the squirming man underneath him.

Randy moaned. "Yeah, oh fuck yeah," he groaned. "More, for the love of God."

"As you wish," Dave replied, his teeth sinking further into the exposed skin.

"Dude, that's fucking awesome—keep doing that," Randy howled.

"You're making me so hard when you do that," Dave whispered.

"I'm not called the Legend Thriller, much less the Legend Killer, for nothing," Randy sighed as he spoke.

"You have a mouth like a fucking god yourself," Dave moaned. "I may be far from being a legend, but you've accomplished two things: thrilling me and killing me—at the same time."

Randy burst out laughing. "I didn't think it was possible to do that."

"Well, you did. I think I died and went somewhere, but it ain't Heaven," Dave answered.

"Now that's something the Animal I know would say—just before I punted his head in," Randy snickered.

"Or attempted to," Dave corrected. "You haven't done that yet."

"But I will. Just you wait," Randy warned.

"And I'll be waiting," Dave said, pressing his lips to Randy's.

"Mmph," Randy said, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck.

Pretty soon, both men were getting hotter and heavier than before with each other. Suddenly there was full-fledged humping, more kissing, and much more growling and moaning going on in the room.

"Still want me to show you why I'm the Animal?" Dave asked, breaking the action for a moment so he could talk.

"Baby, I think you're showing me more than I wanted," Randy said. "Still want me to show you why I have those names? Or did I thrill and kill you enough?"

"I think I got killed much more—and I LOVED it," Dave replied. "Maybe we should involve John in the next round."

"Hm, the Legend Killer, the Champ, and the Animal," Randy murmured. "I think he'd love it. Maybe I can do a trade of my pets with yours to seal the deal?"

"You got it," Dave replied, a smile of pure evil on his face. "I think I can break Teddy and Cody down a bit."

"Use the Dungeon when you do that." Randy advised.

"How do you know about the Dungeon?" Dave asked. "Never mind. Hunter told you. I knew I shouldn't have told that bastard about it."

"I saw him taking TJ for a ride in there the day we got here...and I got curious," Randy confessed.

"Again, that bastard. I'm going to fucking kill his ass," Dave hissed. "But, I think I could give you a tour of the Dungeon if you want."

A smile crossed Randy's face. "That would be nice. Because I will plan on using there with your boys."

"That can be arranged. Maybe tomorrow," Dave said. "Let's get cleaned up and tell Cena what he's in for."

Just then, Cena walked into the room. "No need, you horny animals," he said, laughing. "I already heard the last part. Do you know how long I wanted to fuck Dave, but was afraid to even encounter the idea?"

"Damn, I'm just so fuckable," Dave said. "No wonder my boys were scared when I collared them."

"Yeah, but you also hid out in their locker room and then attacked," both Randy and John reminded him.

"You have to admit that was a good plan. They never saw that shit coming," Dave replied.

"True, they didn't. They were too busy complaining about how messed up their hair was," Cena snickered. "But, moving on to something else, I am down with your plans to include me in your sexfest."

Dave and Randy looked at each other, then smiled. "Of course you are."


	6. The Dungeon

Chapter 5- The Dungeon

No one would have ever thought that Dave would have a room filled with sex toys in his house.

Until now, that is.

Dave still cursed himself for telling one former Evolution stablemate—and not the other—about the room. Either way, Hunter was going to get shot for telling Randy and John about it.

Well, Hunter found out about it on his own—which led Dave to explain why it was there. In all his years of knowing the Animal, Hunter never imagined him even going near any kind of sex toy.

But that obviously changed people's minds when they found out.

"So," John said during breakfast. "Are you going to show Randy and I the Dungeon? Or are we going to have to ask Hunter?"

"Yeah, about that," Randy wondered aloud.

"No," Dave said. "I will have no choice now to show you. Since Hunter's big mouth got the best of him, that is."

Randy and John looked at each other. "This should be fun," they both said.

"What should be fun?" Hunter asked.

"The Dungeon," Dave said.

"Oh...oops, sorry, Big Dave," Hunter apologized. "I should have closed the door when I was in there with TJ."

"No harm done—no one was blinded," Dave said. "Or I hope not."

"On that note, I was," Shawn said. "I didn't need to see him strapping that boy to the mechanical bull."

"Mechanical bull?" Randy asked, shooting a glance at John. "Nice."

"Don't you dare get ideas in your head," Dave growled. "You too, John."

"Damn," John grumbled.

"Too late," Randy mumbled. "I have quite a few ideas."

"We'll talk about that later," Dave said.

"Uh huh," Hunter said.

"Get out of the conversation, Hunter," Shawn scolded.

"Better do as he says," Dave said.

"Anyway," Randy said. "The Marine and I need to go deal with some business. Excuse me," he said, excusing himself.

"Me too," John said, picking himself off his chair. "Dave, you coming?"

"Hell yeah," Dave said. "Enjoy your breakfast, troublemakers."

Hunter and Shawn looked at each other. "What the hell do you think they're doing?" Hunter asked.

"I don't want to know," Shawn said.

Meanwhile, Dave took the two younger men downstairs to the basement. He locked the door behind them. "That way, Hunter doesn't do anything dumb," he explained.

"Makes sense," Randy muttered.

"Come on," Dave said, unlocking the door before them. "This is the Dungeon."

The three men walked inside the large room. "Wow," John said. "This is fucking awesome."

Dave locked the door behind them. "Another precaution."

"Damn, Dave," Randy said. "This is sweet! I thought the mechanical bull was a joke. That is so cool."

"Who's riding that first?" John asked.

"Maybe you and I can have a go at it, John," Dave replied. "Get on."

The Champ didn't need to be told twice. He jumped onto the machine, almost falling off in his haste. Dave got on after him.

"Be careful," Randy said. "You don't need to injure yourself."

"That's what I'm for," Dave chuckled.

"Again, be careful," Randy repeated.

"Be quiet," John said. "Dave wouldn't hurt me—again, that is," he added, remembering Summerslam '08, in which he and Dave suffered injuries during their match.

"Nope, I would never do that," Dave replied, an evil grin on his face. "Turn on the bull, Orton—but put it on slow."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Randy replied. "Slow—got it. I can't wait to see how someone can fuck on this thing."

"That you'll see now," Dave murmured, ripping off his and John's clothes. "Get ready, Superman."

"I was born ready, Animal," John replied. "Now, show me what you can do on this thing."

"With pleasure," Dave growled.

"Will you two please do something?" Randy yelled.

"God, ride me, Dave—don't make me beg," John howled.

"Mmm, seems like everyone's Champ is tight," Dave murmured, slipping two fingers inside him.

"Just for you," John replied.

"Good boy."

John reached for Dave's cock. "Eh, let me stroke that for ya, big man."

Dave let out a growl as his pace quickened. "Do that a bit faster," he said.

"With pleasure," John said, his hands moving faster.

"Hey, let me have some fun," Randy said, walking over to them.

"Who said you had to sit there?" Dave asked, slamming into John.

"Harder," John interrupted. "For the love of God, harder."

"I guess I will," Randy said. "This thing is fascinating me."

Dave turned back to John, a smile on his face. "Harder, you say. You think you can handle me?"

"I know I can," John shot back.

Randy turned off the machine. "This would be easier for me to suck John off if it weren't on," he explained.

"Good point," Dave said. "Start sucking."

Randy did as he was told and began to tease John's very hard cock, first licking at the head, then taking the whole thing in his mouth.

"Goddamn," Dave whispered. "Look at that fucker go."

"He's like a vacuum," John groaned. "You should have seen him the other night."

"I did, remember?" Dave replied.

"Oh! That's right. You stole Randy from me that night."

Dave turned bright red. "Oops," he said. "My mistake. I took him because I let the Animal come out that night. You could have stopped me."

"I didn't want to," John said.

"Because we wanted you to have some fun. The initiation was fun and all, but what is some time between masters?" Randy asked. "There's no harm there."

"Hm," Dave murmured. "Very true. And we are having fun, after all."

"So, let's continue to have our fun," Randy said. "I see there's a bed down here. Let's tie him to it, John."

John, however, had an idea of his own. "Why don't I tie both you and Dave to the bed, buddy?"

"You wouldn't," Randy said, a shocked look on his face.

"Oh, but I would. You see, I have a dirty secret to tell too," John continued.

"Which is?" Dave asked.

"The one day you two came looking for me to go to that bar in Missisauga when we had a show there...do you remember that? I had a couple people tied up in the locker room...Kennedy, Santino, Shane—McMahon, of course—because I wanted to play a game with them. Of course, I had some help from a certain Franchise Playa too."

"Oh, Lord...," Randy was shocked beyond shocked.

"Dave, hard to believe, but when I heard you hooked up with Kennedy, I was pissed. I wanted to know what made that guy tick. Guess I found out before you did."

"What?" Dave asked. "You didn't."

John smirked at them. "Yes, I did. You see, he sings like a canary when he's scratched all over the place. When I fucked him, he was scratching my back like a madman. I pulled his hands back to see blood on them. Seems like all the men I control like that. Wonder if you two would," he continued, strapping them to the bed.

"Don't you dare," Randy snickered.

"What he said," Dave repeated.

"It won't hurt a bit. I promise," John said.

"Why would you have MVP help you? What did he gain from that?" Dave asked.

"Why do you think he controls Kennedy's every move now?" John asked.

"Because you did something for that to happen," Randy said. "I like this kinkier side of you."

"Glad you do," John said, winking at him. "What do you think, Animal?"

"I like, I like," Dave grunted.

"Well, then," John whispered. "Should we get started?"

"Don't keep us in suspense any longer," Randy yelled. "Get on with it. What are you going to do first? Suck us dry?"

"Don't give him any ideas," Dave hissed.

"You'll see," John said, a mischievous look in his eyes. "You'll see."


	7. Time Between Friends

A/N: MVP is visiting in this chapter to cause some mischief with John...enjoy! Who knew that Cena would be so sexually wicked? I think my Cena muse wants me to make him out to be that way for this chapter. If I didn't, he threatened to make my Batista muse suffer a bit more...I couldn't risk that.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6- Time Between Friends

"I should just drain you both," John murmured.

"Fuck, just do something," Dave panted.

"Please," Randy said.

"In due time, boys. In due time," John replied. "But first—let me introduce someone into the game."

"Who?" Dave and Randy asked.

"Me, motherfuckers," Alvin said, walking into the room.

"Hey, wait a second," Dave growled. "How did he get in here?"

"Hunter," Alvin answered.

"Should have known," Randy muttered.

"Anyway," John said. "I asked Alvin to grace us with his presence only because I wasn't sure if I wanted to handle you both alone."

"And I gladly accepted," Alvin said, a whip in his hand. "Who wants to go first?"

"How did he become Kennedy's master?" Dave wondered aloud.

"Easy, I just kidnapped and tortured him," Alvin replied.

"You did not!" John snickered.

"I know, it's fun torturing these two," came the reply.

"And you were asked to come why?" Dave grumbled.

"Because I wanted to, but I didn't believe Dave had the Dungeon. And I wanted to see it," Alvin continued.

"You two are just sick," Randy said. "Why don't you just have each other?"

"What fun is that?" John asked. "Plus, it's fun when we get together, is it not?"

"It is," Dave said. "But I didn't invite him—only because Kennedy's a pussy. He wouldn't try anything else when he and I hooked up."

"Hm, perhaps we can change that," Alvin said. Grinning, he cracked the whip by Randy's ear.

"Hey!" Randy shouted. "Too close to my fucking ear, man!"

"That was the point," Alvin muttered. "What do you want me to do to him?"

"Just leave that to me," John said. "You can watch."

Randy sighed. "Do with me what you wish, and just remember that you won't be getting Ted and/or Cody for the rest of the time we're here," he threatened.

"Oh, yes, I will," John replied. He quietly ran a finger over Randy's cock. "Good Lord, you're all excited. What about you, Dave?"

"No," Dave replied.

"I think you are," John said. "And yet, you're lying. Here, try that on for size," he said, slipping a cock ring onto Dave's cock.

"Get...this...thing...off...me!" Dave growled.

"Not until you stop thrashing like that. I'll get to you soon," John assured him.

"No!" Dave shouted.

"It's cute to see the almighty Animal freaking out like this," Alvin giggled.

"Fuck you!" Dave spat.

"Gladly," Alvin said, walking over to him. "Poor Dave. What's the matter? Go ahead and cum for me, big man. Oh, wait, you can't. You have that huge _cock ring_ on there. Ha ha!"

Dave tried to kick him, but it was impossible. "Damn it!" he swore.

"That's why I didn't let your legs loose," John said. "Because I know how you work, David. Now calm down and behave. Alvin, go ahead and take the ring off him—do whatever you want. We can switch off later."

"That's weird," Miz said. "Where's Master gone off to?"

"The Dungeon," Hunter said.

"The what?" Morrison asked.

"You heard this asshole," JBL said. "Too bad it's locked real tight right now, and trust me, I have a feeling someone else besides those three is down there too."

"You don't mean—?" Shawn said.

"Yep. Alvin," Mark said.

"How would you know, Master Taker?" Morrison asked.

"Oh, just a guess," Mark replied.

"And a good one at that," Hunter said.

"Anyway, I would leave them alone," Mark said. "Go play with Jeff and keep him company, since none of us have anything for you to do."

"Yes, Master Taker," they said. "Jeff? Where ya at?"

"Here," Jeff said, waving to them. "Come, get into the pool. Cool off."

"Okay," Miz jumped into the pool first. Morrison chose to slowly get into the pool and sat on the edge. "The water's cold. I think I'll wait a while."

Back in the Dungeon, Dave and Randy were still being tortured.

In fact, the only sounds that could be heard were moans coming from the torture victims.

"Oh, God," Dave growled. "That's so good. Keep doing that," he panted.

"Oh, you mean this?" Alvin asked, swirling his tongue over Dave's ever-hardening cock.

"Jesus, yes!" Dave shouted.

Randy, on the other hand, was enjoying every bit of his punishment. "Yeah, baby," he groaned. "Don't stop."

"Ah, you mean this?" John asked, pouring the wax from the candle he was holding. "As you wish."

"That, and the thing you're doing to my dick. Holy hell!" Randy shouted.

"Ah, this then." John responded to that by pumping Randy's cock a bit harder. "You like that, Legend Killer?"

"Hell yes," Randy replied.

"Damn, Animal," Alvin snickered. "I would have thought that I could have tamed you by now."

"What little you know, Alvin," was all Dave said.

What he didn't know was that Dave had managed to break free from his restraints. Within seconds, Dave had flipped him over and was putting those same restraints on him.

"Damn," Alvin said. "Cena, the gig is up."

"What?" John asked. "What the hell?"

"Aww, dear, sweet John," Dave purred as he slipped behind him. "Randy and I aren't done with you yet. Let him up."

"Of-of course," John said, releasing Randy's restraints.

Once he was up, Randy sprang into action. "What do you think we should do to these two?" he asked Dave.

"Hm, I dunno," Dave said. "Maybe let them stay down here?"

"Nah, too easy," Randy said. "Alvin, you pack your shit and leave. We want to deal with John—and him ALONE."

"Of course," Alvin said. He left as quickly as he had come.

"I'm going to kill Hunter," Dave snarled.

"Now, now," Randy said. "We'll do that later, right now, we deal with this mischievous Champ."

"What are you two going to do to me?" John asked.

"Suck you dry, just like you threatened to do to us," Dave said.

"Yep," Randy said. "And you're gonna love it."


	8. Payback's A Bitch

Chapter 7- Payback's A Bitch

After the craziness with a sadistic John and an even more sadistic Alvin, Randy and Dave began to work on a plan to get John back for his evil intentions.

"What do we do?" Randy asked. "He was a very bad boy. He deserves to be punished."

"Can I help?" a voice asked.

Both men turned around to face the owner of the voice. "TJ?"

Tyson shook his head. "It's me. Master Hunter said to help you out with whatever you needed to get done."

"Oh, really," Randy snickered. "This is going to be fun."

"Yes—really, Master Orton," TJ answered. "And I agree, this will be fun."

Dave laughed. "So, TJ, what exactly did Hunter tell you was going to happen?"

"I was told that Master Cena was being rotten, and that you and Master Orton were going to get him back—somehow," Tyson answered.

"That's good enough for me," Randy said. "Wonderful! I can't wait to see what your evil mind comes up with, David."

"My evil mind?" Dave asked. "Nah, that's you."

"Nah," Randy said, smirking. "The evil one here is Hunter—since he sent his pet to play along."

"That is true," Tyson interrupted. "But how do you plan on getting Master Cena back?"

"Simple, dear TJ," Randy said. "First, we lure him back into the Dungeon. Once he's here, we tell him something along the lines of how well his plan went—until Dave and I got out of our bindings."

"Then," Dave continued. "We make sure he feels comfortable. When he does, we get him—and good."

"Very clever indeed," Hunter said as he walked into the room. "So, boys, is my pet being of help to you?"

"Very much, indeed," Randy replied. "He was just going to tell us what his part was."

"Which is, dear TJ?" Hunter asked.

"I lure Master Cena to the Dungeon, where Master Dave was going to wear him down with a few drinks. Then, when the poor guy is beyond drunk, I was to leave Master Dave and Master Orton to their mischief," Tyson explained.

"Do you think that will work, Hunt?" Randy asked.

"Certainly," Hunter said. "Teej, you have done well. May this plan work. You're to return once your work in this evil deed is done."

"Yes, Master Hunter," Tyson replied.

"You have him so well behaved," Randy commented.

"What can I say?" Hunter asked. "I demand respect."

"Well," Dave said. "Don't you think we should get ready to deal some punishment to Chain Gang, Randy?"

"I think so," Randy replied. "Go get him, Tyson."

"Yes, Master Orton," came the reply.

A few minutes later, John walked into the room, completely unaware of Dave and Randy's plan to trap him at his own game. "What's this about?"

"Oh, nothing," Randy began. "We just wanted to apologize for messing up your little game."

"And I had to come back here?" John muttered. "What the fuck are you two up to?"

"Seriously, dude. Nothing," Randy replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Uh huh, and I'm a monkey's uncle," John grumbled. "Tell me what the fuck is going on here."

Just then, Tyson came into the room with a bottle of Dom Perignon and three glasses. "Drinks, Masters?" he asked.

"Yes, please," John murmured. "And then you can tell me what these two are planning, son."

"I'm afraid I can't, Master Cena," Tyson replied. "I'd get flogged."

"I'd make sure you wouldn't," John replied. "Hunter wouldn't have to know about that—trust me."

"Stop that and drink your champagne," Dave said. "We're just having a few drinks is all."

"In the _Dungeon _of all places?!" John was clearly getting more and more suspicious.

"Yes, in here," Randy said. "Why not?"

"Nothing," came the reply.

"Tyson, please give the man more Dom," Randy ordered.

"Yes, Master Orton," Tyson replied, pouring more champagne into John's glass.

"Damn," John said. "I don't believe for a minute that you two are over my little stunt."

An evil smile crept onto Dave's face. "Funny you should say that, Cena."

"Yep," Randy agreed.

Dave reached for John. "Tell me, why exactly did you pull that stunt off?"

John smiled. "I did it because I felt you two needed to have some sort of trick played on you since you did that to me."

"And did it work?" Dave asked, another smile forming on his face.

"Yes, did it work?" Randy chimed in. "Tyson, you can leave now. And leave the bottle of Dom in here."

"Yes, Master Orton," Tyson said, quickly leaving the room.

Randy crept behind a startled John and began stroking his hair. "How's that beginning to feel?" he asked.

"Good," a drunk John said.

"That's good," Dave murmured, quickly shoving their victim onto the bed. "Randy, you want to go first?"

"I'd love to," Randy replied, a smile on his face.

"What are you two up to?" John asked.

"Cuff him to the headboard, David, if you will," Randy ordered.

"Aye, Captain," Dave snickered, quickly doing as he was told.

"What are you two up to?" John asked.

"Oh...just this," Randy said, unbuttoning the helpless man's jeans. "And maybe more."

"This is going to be great," Dave murmured.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Randy asked him.

"You can," Dave replied.

"As you wish," Randy said, taking John's hard member into his mouth. "How's that, Chain Gang?"

"Mmph," John said, his mouth full of Dave's tongue.

"Sheesh, Animal," Randy groaned. "You couldn't wait, could you?"

"Guess not," Dave replied.

"Oh, bother," Randy said. "Go back to kissing him. Probably as sweet tasting as his dick is."

"That is something I'll have to try after you then," Dave murmured.

"Agreed."

Meanwhile, Shawn and Hunter sat in the hot tub, chatting quietly among themselves.

"Wonder what those two are up to?" Hunter asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shawn snickered.

"Of course I want to know! Who would I be if I didn't?" Hunter asked.

"Not so nosy," Shawn giggled.

"Bite me," Hunter retorted.

"Which end?" Shawn laughed.

Just then, their pets came into the room. "Did you need us to do anything?" Matt asked.

"As a matter of fact—," Hunter began.

"Please, for the love of God, go see what is going on in the Dungeon," Shawn said.

"As you wish," Evan said.

"Yeah, let's go," Matt said. "Tyson, you stay here, since you've been down there already."

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing," Hunter said. "Just go do as he asked."


	9. Just Do As You're Told

Chapter 8- Just Do As You're Told

"Just do as you were told and go see what's going on?" Matt asked Shawn. "Something tells me I don't want to."

"I do," Jeff said, pushing past his brother. "This should be interesting."

"Sure it is," Cody said. "I wonder what Master Randy is doing to Master Cena."

"Just do it," Hunter pleaded. "I want to know what they're doing to him."

"For some sick, twisted reason," Shawn began. "I want to know too."

"Of course, Master," Evan replied.

"Good boy," Shawn answered, patting Evan's head.

Meanwhile, Randy and Dave were still torturing John. "Ready to give up?" Dave asked.

"Hell no," John growled.

"You heard the man," Randy said. "He's not ready to give up."

"Dave, really," John pleaded. "You're not one for this shit. Come on. Let me go, and I promise not to do anything like this to you again."

Dave pondered this for a moment. "You sure about that, Chain Gang?" he asked.

"Are you serious, Dave?" Randy asked.

"Shut up," Dave replied. "I'm thinking."

Randy looked at him. "Oh, I see. Think on, man."

"Thank you," Dave gruffly replied.

"Can you think faster?" John asked.

"I have finished thinking," Dave told him.

"And?" Randy asked.

"Let's torture him a bit more," Dave replied.

"Yes!" Randy shouted, his fist pumping the air. "That's what I like to hear."

"Now what are you buttmunches going to do to me?" John growled.

"That is for us to know and you to find out," Randy snickered.

"I hate you guys right now," John grunted.

"That's the spirit," Dave said.

"I agree," Cody said, walking into the Dungeon.

"What are you guys doing?" Evan asked.

"Torturing someone at the moment," Dave growled.

"Sorry, Master Dave," Ted apologized. "Master Hunter wanted to know what was going on ."

"So we told him and Master Shawn we'd come look," Jeff finished.

"Well, you looked," Matt hissed. "Let's go before Master Dave plans to do something with us. And I think Master Taker is looking for you, baby brother."

"He is not," Jeff replied.

That wasn't a lie at all. Taker was in fact in his and Jeff's room reading—and didn't expect Jeff to report back for a few hours.

"Damn," Matt muttered.

"Anyway," Dave interrupted. "Is there something we can help you with? We're kinda in the middle of something."

"Of course not," Ted replied. "Carry on. Come on, Code. We'll see you later, Master Randy?"

Randy smiled. "Course you will."

As the pets left, Randy's smile faded. " You've been very bad, John. You need to be taught a lesson."

"And what a lesson that will be," Dave cut in.


	10. Another Initiation

Chapter 9- Another Initiation

After sneaking into the Dungeon to watch John getting tortured, the pets went back upstairs to their masters.

"Well?" Hunter asked. "What happened?"

"You don't want to know," Matt replied.

"I think I do," Hunter growled.

"Don't mind him," Jeff replied. "All it really involved was Master Dave and Master Orton laying it on thick with Master Cena."

"Fuck, I guess he was getting what he deserved," Shawn replied. "You can't expect to bring Alvin—of all people—into the Dungeon."

"I second that," Mark muttered. "I have to say that was retarded."

"Oh, well—it's done anyway," Evan murmured. "I think they've stopped and he's learned his lesson—I don't hear anything."

They were right, for Dave, Randy, and John came back up the stairs.

"Is everything good?" JBL asked.

"Fine," Dave replied. "I think Chain Gang learned his lesson."

"I did," John laughed.

"Good—now I think Shawn has something to say?" Randy asked.

"I do—I think Hunter needs another pet," Shawn murmured, smiling.

Hunter almost choked on his beer. "Shawn said what now?" he sputtered.

"I think TJ needs a playmate," Shawn replied.

"Who do you have in mind?" Dave asked.

"His Hart Dynasty buddy—that Smith kid."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Shawn, are you serious?"

"I am, and this is what I think," Shawn hissed.

"I'm not," Hunter roared. "I don't think—."

"I think that would be great," TJ said. "I don't want him going to someone else or being involved in someone's sick and twisted games."

"That kid's on to something," Randy muttered. "I second that request."

"As do I," Dave snickered.

"Stop that and be serious for a minute," Hunter said. "Do we REALLY want to do this?"

"I say yes—and remember, this is MY house," Dave roared.

Everyone else shook their heads.

"Then it's settled." Randy said. "At least it's not Hornswoggle."

Everyone erupted in fits of laughter.

"Wow," JBL murmured as he wiped the tears running down his face. "That would be TOO weird."

"Sure you're not just saying that because you had to beat the mess out of him?" Shawn asked.

"No, I'm being serious," JBL replied. "That would be too weird—how would you even be able to do things to a little person?"

More laughter filled the room.

"That is a great question," Dave said, trying his hardest to suppress his laughter.

"I don't think any of us know," Hunter said. "So, when are we going to talk to the kid?"

"Whenever you feel you want to," Dave told him.

"Okay, so where is he?" Hunter asked.

"Wow, where to start with that. TJ, do you know where he is?" Randy asked.

"Here in Tampa, Master Orton," Tyson answered.

"Good. Then call him and tell him Hunter needs to speak to him on an important matter."

"Of course, Master Orton."


	11. The Introduction Of David Hart Smith

Chapter 10- The Introduction Of David Hart Smith

"Oh, won't you cheer up, Hunter?" Dave asked. "Seriously, the boy needs a playmate—besides Jeff."

"And he's good friends with TJ," Shawn added.

"But what makes you think he's going to say yes?" Hunter asked.

"He will—TJ will make sure of that," Dave assured him.

"But—?" Hunter began.

"But nothing," Randy said. "That boy needs someone to talk to besides our boys."

"I agree," JBL snickered.

Everyone looked at him.

"Shut the _fuck_ up," Randy growled. "Motherfucker, you don't even let Adam and Jay out of your damn sight for one second—so what do you know?"

"I know that it sucks to not have someone other than these guys to talk to," JBL replied.

"And that makes you understand how?" Mark asked.

"I just do—okay? This isn't 20 Questions," JBL shouted.

"It sure as hell is," Dave said. "How in the blue hell would you know?"

"I just know," came the snide remark.

"Anyway," Shawn shouted at the group. "All in favor of TJ talking to DH, say I."

"I," everyone said.

"Nay," Hunter grumbled.

"Anyway," Randy muttered, rolling his eyes. "The verdict is that you, Hunter, are getting another pet. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Fine," Hunter muttered. "I guess if TJ wants the kid to join him so badly, then so be it. I'm outnumbered."

"Good," Randy said. "TJ, go call your buddy and tell him to come here—NOW."

"Of course, Master Orton," TJ replied, pulling out his cell phone.

As TJ was talking to David, Hunter pulled Shawn aside. "Are you sure this is the right thing?" he asked.

"I think so," Shawn replied. "As your pet put it, it would be better to take him now before some sick fuck—i.e. Glen—takes him for himself and does something twisted to him."

"Good point," Hunter grunted.

"So, what do you think of my request?" TJ asked David.

"I'll accept. It'll give me lots of time to see you—and get used to seeing the other guys as well. Tell Hunter I'd love to be his pet," David calmly replied.

"Will do," TJ said. "I think he was a bit scared of having another me around."

"Like you said," David murmured. "What if I did wind up being Kane's pet? That would be scary as hell. All that fire and shit—gives me the willies."

Hunter walked up to TJ. "What'd he say, my little pet?"

"He says yes," TJ said. "He'll be here in 2 days."

"Good. I'll let Dave know," Hunter replied.

"Very well, Master," TJ said. "Let me just finish telling your new pet about what is going to happen."

"That is fine. I will talk to you after you get off the phone," Hunter said.

"Okay, Master Hunter," TJ replied.

"So," David murmured. "What exactly goes on during an initiation?"

"Easy," TJ replied. "There will be a collaring before the initiation—you will wear one of your master's choosing before the ceremony. At the ceremony, you will discard the old one and don a new one. You are to answer a few questions as well. After the ceremony, you will mingle with the other pets. There will be a big dinner after all that—and then you can spend time with your master when he wants to."

"Sounds like a big party," David laughed.

"Oh, trust me, it is," TJ snickered.

"So, is it true about Adam and Jay not being treated properly?" David asked.

"True on that one—but JBL says he treats them well—he's worried about Jeff."

"What about Jeff?"

"Mark is a twisted dude," TJ answered.

"But so is Jeff. What's the problem?" David asked.

"Guess there's no problem there—but Master Layfield thinks there is a problem there."

As TJ was talking to David, Dave and the others were in the dining room discussing the newest addition to the pets of the Pet Society.

"Really," Dave murmured, stroking his soul patch. "So, the Hart kid actually said yes."

"Sure did," Hunter told him. "I thought he would have freaked."

"But what about Nattie? She can't be left out," Mark asked.

"She won't be—she'll be my assistant—since she tags behind them," Hunter replied.

"Nice choice, Hunt," Shawn said. "I guess you're no longer against this then."

"I know I was at first," Hunter said. "But it won't hurt."

"That's the spirit," JBL said. "I know you've wanted another pet for a while now—why did you fight it?"

"No reason—I like fighting before agreeing to something," was all Hunter could say.

"We can tell," Dave growled.

"Hey, man! I was kidding," Hunter said, a smile on his face.

"Sure you were," Dave muttered.

"Oh, can you two stop arguing for a hot minute?" Mark hissed at them. "Jeff wants to say something."

"I do?" a bewildered Jeff asked.

"Sure, son," Mark told him. "It was something along the lines of wanting to lead the next initiation."

"Oh—oh! Yeah. Master was thinking I should lead the next initiation," Jeff told them. "And I think I want to. Initiating Nattie and DH would be nice."

"Nice," Dave replied. "That's a wonderful idea, Mark. Jeff will do a good job. I will personally see to it that Jeff is ready to lead."

Everyone nodded their heads. "Wonderful idea!" they cheered.

"I propose a toast," John shouted. "To Jeff—for being such a leader to the pets."

"Aw, shucks," Jeff blushed. "You don't have to, you know."

"But we should," Dave insisted. "You deserve it."

"And now, we wait," Hunter replied. "Until our guests arrive."


	12. The Initiation Of David Hart Smith

A/N: Natalya as Hunter's assistant? This should be interesting...and who does Dave have in store for her? We'll just have to wait and see.

Chapter 11- The Initiation Of David Hart Smith

"So, Hunter," Randy murmured. "Ready for this?"

"Hell yeah. I'm just hoping all is going to go well," Hunter replied.

"Good," JBL said. "The last thing we need is you losing your mind."

"What's all this?" Dave asked.

"Just discussing tonight's events," they answered.

"Hunter," Shawn said. "Where is TJ?"

"Off to fetch Nattie and Harry from the airport," Hunter explained.

"That's a good boy," Dave muttered.

"What?" Hunter asked him.

"Mine could use some discipline like that," Shawn said.

"My boys are very disciplined," Dave said. "They do whatever I tell them to. I am sure Harry will be fine."

"He will," Hunter answered.

Meanwhile, TJ waited for his friends at the airport. "Wonder when they'll get here," he murmured.

Just then, someone tapped on his shoulder. "Were you expecting someone?"

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Natalya was behind him. Turning around, he ran smack into her, nearly knocking her down in the process.

"Nattie!" he cried. "OMG, I am so glad to see you and Harry!"

"So are we," Natalya exclaimed, giving him a hug. "Harry's getting our luggage, so he'll be here in a second."

"Good—I have the car waiting out front," TJ said.

"Car?" Natalya's eyes widened. "They let you have the car today?"

"Yep—it's actually Master Dave's H3. I promised to be very careful with it, or else I would get Batista Bombed if it had a scratch on it."

"Now, that is funny," Harry said from behind them.

"But it's the truth," TJ said. "Here, put this on. It's only until you get your new collar tonight."

Harry smiled. " Okay, will do. As far as that comment went, I know. That man would kill a cow if it hit that car."

"Anyway," Natalya interrupted. "What's my role in the Pet Society?"

"Master Hunter's assistant. All you do is make sure we've got our collars on at all times and that we're presentable when we're out somewhere. You make all the arrangements for any ceremonies that are to occur. And whatever the other masters need done, you make sure that they get done."

Natalya smiled. "I can do that. There is nothing I can't do."

"We know," both Harry and TJ muttered, rolling their eyes.

They drove on towards the house. Once they arrived, they were met by Jeff, who was standing at the front door, a cigarette in his hand.

"Great timing," he said. "Master Hunter was wondering when you were coming back."

"Hi, Jeff," Natalya said, blowing him a kiss.

"Whoa," Jeff murmured. "Hello to you too, Nattie."

"Jeff," Harry greeted him. "How's it going?"

"Very well," Jeff replied. "You should get inside. They're waiting."

"Master, we're here," TJ called.

Hunter walked into the foyer. "Nice, you're here, kid. Nattie, how are you?"

"Fine, Hunter," Natalya replied. "You?"

Hunter sighed. "To tell you the truth, nervous. But glad to have you and DH on board."

Harry smiled. "And we're glad we're here."

"That's good," Dave suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, Master Dave." TJ suddenly felt a wave of uneasiness fall upon him. "I made sure not to ding the H3."

"I saw. Very nice job," Dave said. "Don't be so worried. Tonight will be fine."

"I hope so," Shawn mumbled, going to the kitchen for a beer.

Night quickly fell in Tampa, and the initiation was about to begin.

Jeff cleared his throat. "Everyone, I think it's time to begin."

"Hear, hear!"

"Well, then, that's settled. I call us all together tonight because we are going to have another initiation," Jeff began.

"Hear, hear!"

"With that being said, TJ, please bring Harry forward," Jeff ordered.

"My pleasure," TJ replied, ushering Harry to the front of the group.

"Now, for a few questions," Jeff told the group. "Harry, what do you say to being someone else's property?"

"I promise to honor and obey my master—and never fail to keep myself in line," Harry replied.

"What do you say to wearing your new collar?" Jeff asked.

"I promise to take care of it as I have taken care of the one I wear now," Harry answered.

"Before we continue, throw the collar you wear now into the fire. Then, I will give you the new one," Jeff continued.

"Of course, Jeff," came the reply.

"Very nicely done," Mark whispered to Hunter. "He really knows what he's doing."

"That I see," Hunter murmured.

"Get on your knees," Jeff ordered.

Harry did as he was told and kept his head down as Jeff beckoned Shad forward to collar him.

Once that was done, Jeff ordered the younger man to get onto his feet. "Now stand up and face everyone. Show them all who you belong to."

Shouts of "hear, hear!" began to fill the air. Bottles began to get opened as the ceremony came to a close.

"This closes the ceremony. But, we do have a female here, and it is her turn to get sworn in as the only woman to ever be let into the Pet Society. Master Hunter, if you please," Jeff said.

Hunter stepped forward. "Nattie, please step forward."

As she walked up to the front, Hunter began speaking.

"Natalya, it is my honor to bring you into the circle, not as the only woman allowed to step foot onto Pet Society grounds, but to bring you in as my assistant. How do you accept?"

Nattie cleared her throat. "I accept, through our family, to be accepted as assistant—to do what is needed of me and to ensure the every need of the Society has been fulfilled."

Hunter was surprised at how well Nattie spoke. "This ends the ceremony for tonight," he said. "Everyone is free to do as they please."

"Yeah!" Evan shouted.

"Wow," TJ said. "You guys did great. Jeff, that was a wonderful ceremony. Great work."

"Boys," Hunter called. "Come have fun with me."

Nattie rolled her eyes. "I see it begins."

"Don't worry," Dave said to her. "I will make sure you have someone to play with."


	13. Mistress Natalya

A/N: The Age of Jericho? Maybe...and I've used the NXT rookies in yet another story!

Chapter 12- Mistress Natalya

"Who do you have in mind for her, if you don't mind me asking?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, who?" Hunter and Shawn chimed in.

"And it can't be anyone who isn't in the WWE anymore," Mark added.

"Well, then," Dave huffed. "If you want to know, I wasn't thinking of people who weren't in the WWE. I know Nattie likes her women to be hot and exotic, so I was thinking of letting her have Gail. Or Savannah."

"Is that so?" Hunter murmured. "Let her choose. Chances are she says she wants _both_. Who wouldn't want the chance to have fun with two women? Plus I've heard her say she hasn't had a threesome in a LONG time."

Dave smiled. "I guess that would make some sense. Michael, go get Natalya."

"Yes, master," Miz replied, running out of the room.

"This is going to be interesting," Mark said.

"Very," Shawn added.

A few minutes later, Natalya walked into the room. "You called, Master Dave?" she asked.

"I have to ask you something, Pinky. Would you want to have one or two playmates of your own?" Dave asked.

Natalya blushed at the sound of her nickname. "Two. Who would they be?" she asked.

"Is it okay if we got Gail and Savannah for you?" Dave asked.

"Perfectly fine. Why two?" she asked.

"Because you look so lonely," Hunter said. "We want you to feel at home in the Society."

"And to be as happy as can be," Shawn added.

"And you would get to initiate them as your own pets," Dave said. "So, you'd get to be a Mistress."

"The first ever," Randy said. "That would be an honor to you."

Natalya was in awe. She had only been involved in the Pet Society a few days, and already she had moved from being Society assistant to the very first Mistress of the Society.

"But, now with the _Mistress_ Natalya, we have to get a new assistant for the Society," John said.

"That is true, anyone have any ideas?" Dave asked.

"I do," Shawn said.

"Who?" Hunter asked. "And don't say Jericho."

"Why not?" Shawn asked. "He has his own pets already. That Barrett kid is quite interesting. And he just acquired Justin Gabriel too."

"Jericho's into international guys," Dave snickered. "So of course he manages to get one from England and one from South Africa. That works for me."

"Anyway," Hunter said. "I think we should ask him if he wants in. But that doesn't solve the assistant thing."

"Eve," Evan said.

"She'd be great. And she would make the Society proud," Hunter added.

"Then get her here," Dave ordered. "Pinky, make the call to Eve. Tell her to get her right away."

"Sure thing, Dave," Natalya said. She rushed out of the room to get her phone.

A few minutes later, all of the pets came into the room. "What's this about Jericho and his rookie pets coming here?" Shad asked.

"Yes, Natalya is working her last assignment as Society assistant and getting them here," Randy replied.

"What?" TJ and Harry asked. "She's a _Mistress_?"

"Yes, Mistress," Dave replied. "She was made Mistress this afternoon."

Everyone clapped.

"Speech!" Matt shouted.

"Right after I announce that I got through to Eve, who despite being Divas Champion, will be arriving with her toy, the current Women's Champion, Layla. They won't be here till tomorrow. Chris, Stu, and Paul will be here in two hours. And my pets will be here in a half hour."

"Very nice indeed," Dave said. "Speech!"

Natalya smiled. "Thank you, Dave. I would like to say that I am glad to be crowned the first Mistress of the Society. I will do my best to make sure my girls are—and will be—comfortable. But if you boys get cocky, my wrath will be on you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mistress Natalya," all the pets answered.

"Of course, you know," Natalya continued. "If you men can't control your pets, I will make sure to control ALL of you. No one gets off easy with me."

Everyone shook their heads. "We understand."

"What's your first call of duty, Mistress?" Dave asked.

"First call of duty? The initiation of everyone that is to arrive, of course. That includes initiating Chris's two."

"Good call," Hunter yelled.

"I second that," JBL said, walking in with Adam and Jay behind him.

"Where the hell have you three been?" Mark asked.

"Hospital. Adam speared Jay into a tree," came the reply.

"Ouch," Natalya said. "Are they okay?"

"They will be," JBL grumbled. "You two! Off to your room," he ordered.

"You're not going to torture them, are you?" Dave asked. "That would be barbaric and horrible, seeing as we have a Mistress in the group."

"Mistress?" JBL raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Dave replied.

"Good going, girl," JBL congratulated Natalya.

"Thanks, Jibble."

Just then, the front door opened. "Anyone home?"

"We're all in here, ladies," Dave replied. "Pinky, I present you your pets. Gail, Savannah, go to your mistress."

"Yes, Master Dave," they replied, walking towards Natalya.

The door opened again, and in walked Eve and Layla. "We were able to leave early. Is everything okay?"

"That's fine. Just come on in," Natalya said.

"Wait for us," came another set of voices.

"I thought he wasn't coming till tomorrow," Hunter muttered.

"Hey, guys. We were able to show up after all," Chris explained. "Get in here, you two."

"Coming, Master Chris."

"Wow," Natalya muttered. "This is going to be very interesting indeed."

"What makes you say that, Mistress?" Gail asked.

"I've heard Chris can be sadistic at times, but that is an insult to say that to his face," Natalya replied.

"Oh," Gail murmured.

"Anyway, my pets and I are here. What did we miss?" Chris asked.

"You'll see," was all Dave said. "We start the initiating tomorrow night, since everyone is here."

"I second that," Natalya said.


	14. A Whole New Initiation

A/N: More pets...wow, I so LOVE writing this story! Read and review!

Chapter 14- A Whole New Initiation

The Pet Society was busy, as always.

But not as busy as they were today.

"Wow," Natalya remarked. "I have never seen this place so busy."

"Really?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. It's going to be really nice having more women around. I was beginning to feel left out," Natalya replied.

"Hey girls," Jeff called.

"Hi Jeff," they replied.

"Jeff, quit talking to the womenfolk and finish cleaning up the kitchen," Mark barked.

"He wasn't being a pain, Mark," Natalya murmured. "Leave him be."

"Sure he wasn't," Mark huffed.

"He wasn't. Now stop that," Natalya said.

"Yes, Mistress," Mark joked.

"Very funny," Natalya said. "I mean it. Leave him alone."

"Yes, ma'am," Mark replied.

"Good," Natalya told him.

"Anyway," Mark replied. "I have to go make some calls."

"Nice," Natalya murmured. "I'm going to take a nap."

And nap was what she did.

Natalya hadn't slept properly the night before, since she had been so busy training Gail and Savannah (as well as Layla) on being pets. Then she had separately trained and initiated Eve as the Society's assistant/secretary, which was the position she held before becoming the first Mistress of the Society.

"Well, since she's sleeping," Randy said to the others. "Why don't we leave her alone and let her sleep?"

"Yeah," Dave said. "She didn't have a good night's sleep last night. I think she was up till at least 6 working with the girls."

"Very true," JBL murmured. "I think she's a little excited about the initiation is all. We all are. We'll wake her up in 4 hours. She'll be relaxed by then."

Four hours later, Natalya was woken up by Randy, who filled her in as to why they let her sleep so long.

"I guess it was for the best," she said. "I felt so tired earlier."

"Then you're feeling better," Randy guessed.

Natalya smiled. "Loads better. I think we can get this on the road tonight."

"That we will," Shawn told her.

"I agree," Hunter added.

The time for the initiation finally came. Everyone assembled in the backyard and waited for the ceremony to begin.

Eve cleared her throat. "As we all know, we're here to initiate a few more pets into the Society—including my own. Layla, Paul, and Stu, please step forward."

Layla walked to the front first, followed by Wade and Justin.

Eve continued with her speech. "Okay, so we've gathered here to initiate these three into the Society. What do you all say?"

"We accept," Chris said.

"As do we," Layla said.

"Now," Eve said. "Remove those collars and accept your new ones."

The three pets did as they were told. Natalya stepped forward with the new ones and placed them on their owners.

"Do you promise to uphold the honor of the Society?" Eve asked.

"We do," came the reply.

"Do you promise to serve your masters (or mistresses) as well?" Eve asked again.

"We do."

Eve let out a sigh of relief. "This concludes the ceremony. Please present yourselves to everyone."

Everyone cheered.

"Good job, Eve," Natalya commented.

"I have to agree," Dave said. "You did well."

Eve blushed. "Thanks, guys. I hope I can do a good job."

Randy smiled. "Trust me, you will. And Layla will be a good pet."

"That she will. But she can get into trouble," Eve explained.

"How?" Hunter asked. "Not like she has that she-devil Michelle with her."

"Still, you have to watch out for her," Chris said, walking into the kitchen. "She is a troublemaker—and she has already tried to corrupt my boys."

Eve smirked. "I'll settle that—and she'll never do anything like that again."

"Something tells me that won't go well," Dave muttered.

"You said it," Randy said.

"Why don't we just see what happens?" Hunter asked.


	15. The Prankster Princes

Chapter 15- The Prankster Princes

The newest pets seemed to be settling in nicely.

Until the pranks began.

One day, Wade and Justin were bored out of their minds, since there had been nothing to do due to rain.

Justin suddenly decided they should play a few pranks on their housemates, at which Wade quickly agreed to help.

No one was left out of the trickery.

Not even Natalya, who woke up that same morning to find herself covered from head to toe in pink body paint.

"I'm going to murder those two," she grumbled.

Even their own master, the one and only Chris Jericho, wasn't left out. He also woke up to find himself covered in Silly String.

"What the hell—?" He growled. "Wait till I get a hold of those two."

The next person to be pranked was Jeff. For him, they mixed paint into his hair dye. For three days straight, Jeff walked around with bright green hair, until Mark finally stepped in and took to scrubbing and properly dyeing his pet's hair.

"Wade! Justin! I know you're behind this," Mark growled.

The craziness and insanity didn't stop there.

The next day of pranking occurred when Justin got another idea to mess around in Hunter's room.

Four bottles of vegetable oil later, Hunter's bed was an oily mess.

Hunter wasn't thrilled with that at all. He, TJ, and Harry spent the night in Shawn's room.

Even that was an experience in itself.

"Dude, we're terrible," Justin murmured.

"We're awesome," Wade reminded him. "No other pet decided to play tricks on everyone else."

"No," Natalya said. "Pranksters are what you two are. I can't believe you covered me in pink body paint. I look like the frigging Pink Panther here."

"Where's your tail?" Wade asked.

"And your pink kitty ears?" Justin added.

Natalya sighed. "You're idiots. I'm going to laugh my ass off when everyone finds out it was you two who have been making messes of things."

"Yeah, sure, Pink Panther," Wade chuckled.

"I wonder what we'll do next," Justin said.

"And to whom will this next prank go to?" Wade interrupted.

"Maybe Eve," Justin wondered aloud.

"Oh, dear God," Natalya grumbled, walking away.

Just then, Eve walked toward her. "Hey. Where are you off to in a hurry?"

"Away from those two psychos," Natalya replied.

Eve sighed. "Wade and Justin, I presume?"

"The one and the same," Natalya grumbled.

"I'm guessing they're why you look like the Pink Panther," Eve giggled.

"Oh, shut up," Natalya snapped. "Maybe I should let them get you."

Eve stopped laughing. "Pink Panther say what now?"

"You heard me. They're planning to play a trick on you next," Natalya said.

"Like hell that's going to happen," Eve growled.

Natalya began snickering. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh, I won't. In fact, I'm going to get them before they get me," Eve said.

Meanwhile, the two pranksters, as Wade and Justin were being called, were in their room watching TV.

And plotting to prank Eve.

"What do you think we should do?" Justin asked.

"Well, let's see. We painted Natalya pink, oiled Hunter's sheets, Silly Stringed Master Chris, and painted Jeff's hair. I say we handcuff Eve to a tree—naked, of course," Wade replied.

"You're just saying that because you want to see her naked," Justin pouted.

"No," Wade replied. "I don't. I only have eyes for your hot body, which I want to do some very naughty things to right now."

Justin smirked. "Is that so?"

Wade smiled at him. "Yes, it is, my Prankster Prince."

Justin blushed. "Aww, that's a sweet nickname for me, my Prankster Prince."

Just as they were about to share a kiss, Chris barged into the room.

And he was mad as all hell.

"You two are in SO much trouble," he roared.

"What?" Wade and Justin asked. "We're innocent little angels."

"Innocent my ass," Chris muttered. "I should flog you both right now."

"But you're not, are you?" Wade asked.

"Don't get smart, you," Chris growled. "I know it was you who sprayed the shit out of me with Silly String. I know it was you who poured vegetable oil all over Hunter's bed. I know you put paint in Jeff's hair dye, and DON'T get me started on the Pink Panther makeover you gave Nattie."

Wade looked at Justin. "Did we do that?" he asked.

"I think we did, but that was all in good fun," Justin replied.

"I don't think it was funny to hear a certain Mistress screaming bloody murder because she woke up to find that she was PINK," Chris said.

"That one was funny," Justin said.

"Sigh. Now what? You're going to tar and feather Adam and Jay next?" Chris shouted.

"Hm. Good idea, Master. We didn't think about that," Justin said.

Chris's eyes widened. "Oh, hell no. You're NOT, and I repeat, NOT going to do that. Jibble would be mad as a rabid dog if he saw that."

"Why not? You're the one who came up with the idea. You'd be the one who would be in deep shit—not us," Wade pointed out.

"First of all, I didn't give you any idea. Second, if you so much as prank anyone else, I will whip you so hard you won't be able to walk or sit for a month. Do I make myself clear?" Chris asked.

"Crystal clear," they grumbled.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page. Now, go blow each other or something," Chris said. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Yes, Master," came the reply.

When they were sure Chris was in the bathroom, they began fuming. "We never have any fun."

"Sure we do," Justin said. "We're just not adjusted to this house or anything in it yet."

"But still," Wade grumbled. "It doesn't seem fair that we're getting into trouble for it."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Who says we have to?"


	16. Caught In The Act?

Chapter 16- Caught In The Act?

Of course, the Prankster Princes didn't learn their lesson.

The pranks continued despite Chris telling them to stop.

Everyone began to suspect them, naturally—but Natalya kept her mouth shut.

And so did Eve.

"Chris," Hunter complained, "they need to be disciplined. I can't take being in Shawn's room anymore because I deeply fear they may put oil on my sheets again."

The complaints didn't end there.

Dave, who usually didn't have much to get mad about, found his pets tied up to a tree and covered in honey.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," he grumbled.

Chris, on the other hand, was beginning to enjoy all the insanity around him. As a matter of fact, he was enjoying hearing the complaints about what his pets were doing to everyone else.

"At least it's not me," was all he would say.

"Whatever," Shawn grumbled.

"This needs to stop," JBL muttered. He had walked into his room to find Adam and Jay tarred and feathered—literally.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

Again, all Chris could say was that he was happy it wasn't him.

This went on for days, until Dave put his foot down.

"Chris," he growled. "Fucking flog those two immediately, or I will!"

Chris laughed. "That I will."

Dave glared at him. "I know you. This will continue, and once everyone gets to the point where it's not funny anymore, then you'll do something."

Chris began muttering under his breath. "I'll talk to them again," he promised.

"Do it now," Dave told him.

Meanwhile, Wade and Justin were working on their latest prank, which consisted of a machine that would shoot paintballs at its intended target.

Justin looked at Wade, an evil grin on his cherubic face. "Don't worry, lover. Eve will get hers. I swear she will."

Wade sighed. "It's not that. I have a feeling we've been had. Someone knows we're doing all these pranks. I feel it."

"So what?" Justin said. "I don't give a rat's ass what people think."

"Okay, if you say so," Wade shrugged.

Just then, Chris barged into the room. "We need to talk."

"We do?" Wade asked.

"You two are making everyone very mad right now. Stop with these pranks. I mean it," Chris said.

"And if we don't?" Justin asked.

"Then I'll have to let Dave whip your asses," Chris said.

Justin snickered. "You wouldn't let that happen."

"I won't," Chris said. "But cut it out...before someone is taken to prison on account of you."

"We will," Wade promised.

"Now that we know how serious people are taking this," Justin added. "We'll stop immediately. Just let us have one more prank."

"No! Are you out of your mind?" Chris shouted.

"Nope, baas," Justin said. "We just have to get back at Eve for what she did on the way here."

"And what was that?" Chris asked.

"She put gum in my hair and then threw some _very _cold water in it to harden it. Which is why my hair looks fucked up," Justin complained.

"What? Oh, shit," Chris said, looking at his pet's hair. "I don't remember that lovely hair looking like that. That's horrible."

"And what's worse," Justin continued. "She never apologized."

Chris felt nothing but pity for Justin at the moment. "She's gotta pay. Do it—but it's the last prank. As it is, someone knows what you're doing."

Wade and Justin shook their heads. "Agreed, Master Chris."

Chris smiled. "Good. Make me proud."

Once they left, Chris smiled. "I hope this is the last time."

"You'd better hope to God they're done," Natalya said from behind him.

"I know them better than you," Chris growled. "They're done."

Meanwhile, Eve was in the backyard, reading a book.

"Aww, look at her," Justin said. "She looks so innocent there."

"Innocent my ass," Wade grumbled.

"Let's just do this," Justin said, pushing the security code into the paintball machine's keypad.

"Go ahead," Wade said. "Let 'er rip."

Justin pushed the start button. "Prepare to get painted, Evie. Let's go create an alibi."

They ran back to their room just in time to hear Eve screaming.

"Wade! Justin! I am so going to get you for this!" Eve shouted.

Justin laughed. "I think Eve's in trouble."

"What happened?" Dave asked. "Oh, my God."

"I got paintballed," Eve explained.

"Uh, that's wonderful," Shawn said.

"Shut up, Shawn," Hunter said. "Eve, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Eve whimpered.

Chris came running down the stairs. "Oh, what's going on?"

"Chris," Dave warned.

"I told them," Chris said. "I can't believe they went behind my back. I'm so sorry, Eve. They will be severely punished."

"Good," Eve said. "Is that going to be before or after I murder Justin?"

Dave muttered under his breath. "Probably after."


	17. Eve Got Painted

Chapter 17- Eve Got Painted

"I'm going to kill you two," Eve growled.

She took off running in the direction of Chris's room. "I know you're in there. Open the door!"

"What?" a sleepy Chris asked, slowly opening the door.

"Too slow," Eve yelled, throwing back the door and slamming Chris's nose with it in the process. "Where are they?"

"Went to the mall," Chris mumbled, holding his nose. "Now out of my room."

"Hmph," Eve muttered. "Sorry bout your nose, Chris."

"Whatever," Chris grumbled. "You can kick their asses later."

"Whatever," Eve muttered.

When she was gone, Chris looked to see if she was completely around the corner and back in her room.

"Coast clear?" Wade asked.

"Yes," Chris said. "Assume the position. We have to make it look as if I'm punishing you two now."

"Of course, Master," Justin replied. "Come on, lover."

Once they did as they were told, Chris pulled out a large cat of nine whip and began whacking them with it.

"Good boys. Now remember, this is for your own good. You have to learn that pulling pranks is a bad thing. No one needs to be painted, or tarred and feathered, or covered in oil. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Master," they said.

Chris continued to beat them.

"Ow!" Justin groaned. "Not too hard, Master. You like my ass being all soft and shit."

Chris glanced at him. "I'll put some shea butter on it when I'm done. My poor baby."

Justin smiled. "Thank you, dear Master."

"You're welcome. I think I'll stop now," Chris said.

"What? No," Wade said. "You're supposed to continue a bit more. If anyone passes through and doesn't hear anything, they'll get suspicious."

What? Oh," Chris said. "A bit more and then we'll stop."

"Agreed," both pets replied, shit-eating grins on their faces.

Meanwhile, Dave walked by Chris's room. Upon hearing the sounds of a whip hitting flesh, he smiled and continued walking.

"Finally," he muttered. "At least he's doing what we told him to."

"Yep," Eve said. "That way, I can still kick their asses after."

"It's just funny how Chris is going ahead and doing something about it now."

"At least it's being done," Dave assured her.

A few minutes later, Chris was panting for breath. Apparently, the pretend beating he gave his pets tired him out.

"Damn," he muttered. "Punishing you two is such hard work."

Wade and Justin laughed. "We had fun, though."

"True," Chris said. "Now, how about you two give this tired man a show he won't forget?"

Justin grinned. "You heard him, lover. Let's give him something he'll remember."

Chris smiled. He spent the next four hours watching his pets licking, kissing, and sucking on each other. That was enough for him, and he soon fell back to sleep.

"Aww," Justin murmured. "He went back to sleep. Maybe we should go make him breakfast."

"What?" Wade yelled. "Have you forgotten Eve's out there—waiting to kick our asses?"

"What? Fuck her. FUCK her," Justin hissed. "I'll be fine. Plus, I have Eve repellent in my pocket."

"Eve repellent? Just be careful," Wade said.

Justin smiled. "I will. Don't worry."

As he left, Wade began praying. "Dear God, please don't let him get hurt."

A few minutes later, Justin came back to the room. "See? One piece."

"Okay, so you were lucky."

"Nah, just completely evil."

Just then, they heard footsteps in the hallway. "Where are those fuckers?"

"They're probably in their room," Natalya said.

"Well, then," Eve said. "I'll kill them in their sleep."

"Don't do that. Chris will know," Natalya continued. "Just let it go. They've paid for doing this. Chris made sure of it."

"If you say so," Eve muttered. "But if they continue pranking people after this, they're dead."

"Hm," Wade grumbled. "That's what you think."


	18. Peaceful Moments!

A/N: Wade and Justin aren't as innocent as they look...read on to see what I mean!

Chapter 18- Peaceful Moments?

"She's going to kill us?" Justin laughed.

"That's what I heard," Wade replied. "She clearly stated that, quote unquote."

Chris was flabbergasted. "What?"

"You should have seen her," Justin said. "She looked so weird with all that paint on."

"It wasn't funny—and she wants to kill you," Chris reminded them.

"I think it was," Wade replied.

"As do I," Justin agreed.

"Apparently, no one else found this latest one funny," Chris reminded them again.

"Why not?" Justin asked. "It was kinda like the one we played on Pinky."

"Kinda, not exactly like what we did to her," Wade murmured.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Chris groaned. "Does it matter?"

"No, guess not," Wade muttered.

"Of course not, Master," Justin replied.

"So...what do we do now?" Wade suddenly asked.

"Nothing. Be good pets and we won't have the whole house on our asses," Chris said.

"Too late," Eve said from behind them.

"What?" Chris said. "I beat the hell out of them. What more could your insane ass want me to do?"

"A lot more," Eve said. "They need to be on severe lockdown/punishment for a few months, the felons."

"Hey! Who are you calling a felon, you insane asylum reject?" Justin shouted.

"Damn," Chris snickered.

"That was horrible," Eve said. "I'm going to make sure I get you back for all _this_!"

"What? Oh, right, your hair," Justin muttered.

"Which looks great with those highlights," Wade interrupted.

"Fuck you!" Eve yelled.

"That's what you have Layla for," Justin and Chris said.

"OMG, that reminds me," Wade began, "that the Cool Police called. They took Layla off to the Uncool Prison. You can go there and pick her up yourself."

"Like, OMG, that was so NOT funny," Eve hissed.

"That's enough," Chris shouted over them. "Honestly, Eve, go spread your poison elsewhere. Leave my boys alone—they learned their lesson."

Eve left in a huff. She didn't feel like pursuing the situation any further.

"Whew," Justin sighed. "When will she ever learn? Insulting people doesn't help anyone—not even her."

"Who was insulting?" Chris asked. "All I said was for her to shut the fuck up."

"Not in those words, though," Justin replied.

"No, smartass," Chris growled. "Not in those words."

"Can we change the subject now?" Wade asked. "This is making my head hurt. And it's not funny."

"Sure we can," Chris said. "How about we go out to eat tonight? Just the three of us."

Wade's eyes twinkled at the thought of a nice dinner with Chris and Justin. "I'd love to."

"Me too," Justin said.

"Good, then it's settled. We'll go to the Capital Grille in Orlando, then we'll go to Universal Studios. I feel like having fun."

"Yay!"

Meanwhile, Eve smiled to herself. "Come, Lay. I think I want to have some fun too."

"Where are we going?" Layla asked, running her fingers in Eve's hair.

"Mmm...we're going to the Capital Grille, then Universal Studios," Eve moaned.

"In Orlando? That's like an hour's trip," Layla pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. Chris is going to be paying for everything."

"How do you see that?"

"It's not a problem at all. Even he'll see to that."

"I don't think he will."

"You're right," Chris said. "I'm not paying for you bitches. And you're NOT coming!"

"Damnit," Eve yelled. "After all that bullshit I went through with your pets and their horrific pranks, I deserve this!"

"No, you don't," Chris said, slapping Eve square across the face.

"Don't you touch her, you brute!" Layla screamed, kicking Chris in the groin.

"Oh, dear God in heaven, did she really do that?" Justin asked, yanking her by the hair.

"Ow! Let me go!" Layla screamed.

"No way," Wade sneered. "Come on, Justin. We got the victim of our next prank. Master Chris, are you okay?"

"No," Chris wheezed.

"That's it—we're NOT going anywhere tonight," Justin growled. "I can't believe you kicked Master Chris in his jewels, you crazy bitch."

"I did—so what?" Eve yelled.

"So what? So what?" Wade thundered. "You could have hurt him—even worse than you did!"

"Kiss Layla goodbye, Evie," Justin said. "Because until you apologize, she's ours to play with."

"Then I'll never apologize," Eve yelled.

"Eve!" Layla shouted.

"Do shut up!" Wade hissed, slapping her. The blow in turn knocked her out cold.

"Did you have to knock her out?" Justin asked.

"Why not? I like my pussy cold anyway," Wade replied.

"So do I," Justin said. "And I'm going to enjoy this dish quite well."

"Good boys," Chris managed to say during wheezes. "I think I've taught you well when it comes to causing extreme chaos."


End file.
